Inocencia Perdida
by MrCarhol
Summary: Han pasado cien años y dentro del Seireitei nadie sabe que ellos dos mantienen una relacion intima y a escondidas. Porque a cada noche estos amantes se aman con locura y pasion, no sienten culpa ni remordimiento, ellos saben que amar no es pecado -Lemon-
1. Secreto

Señoras y Señores aquí dejando… mi primer Lemon (me da mucha pena y vergüenza así que ténganme piedad, por favor)

Aclaración: Como aun no se que ha pasado con los nuevos capitanes de las divisiones vacantes, puse a Renji como capitán del escuadrón cinco (lo aclaro porque los personajes están situados en un tiempo futuro ¿si?)

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Inocencia Perdida**

_Secreto_

Los hechos que sucumbieron a la Sociedad de Almas habían quedado atrás. Para ser más precisos quedaron enterrados hace cien años atrás, un siglo. Si, el tiempo pasa sin ser percibido. Y durante esos cien años algunas pequeñas, pero grandes cosas habían cambiado.

–Ay, es tan mono –susurro una shinigami suspirando de amor–. Fuerte, responsable, serio, alto, con un físico que te haría arder de pasión, mirada seductora ¡Como se nota que ya es todo un hombre!

–Realmente no puedo creer que este soltero, es un desperdicio –le dijo otra segadora, mientras miraba con sus ojitos brillosos al sujeto tema de su conversación–. Quiero tirármele encima y besarlo todo.

–¿No es que ya lo habías intentado? –le cuestionaron.

–¡Jamás! Nunca me le he tirado encima, aunque… si me le he insinuado –sonrió con picardía, pero luego frunció el ceño mas que ofendida y enojada–. Hubieras visto con la cara de desprecio que me miro. Es un deleite, el soltero y capitán mas deseado, pero no es perfecto. Su mal humor y carácter podrido le quitan la magia de príncipe azul.

–Ash –se le quejo la compañera–. A ti porque al rechazarte seguramente te hirió el orgullo. Pero gruñón, amargado y todo, Hitsugaya-taicho será siempre mi capitán preferido del Gotei. Además, de que es fuerte y un ejemplo a seguir.

Si, Hitsugaya Toushiro había crecido.

Los años no vinieron solos y para el antes apodado "Niño prodigio del Seireitei" los mismos fueron pasando dejando atrás la niñez, traspasando su adolescencia y ahora estableciéndose como todo un hombre deseado por cada shinigami habitante de los Trece Escuadrones de Protección de la Corte. El paso del tiempo le otorgo estatura –casi la misma que Kuchiki-taicho– además de un cuerpo mucho mas maduro y resistente que las ropas de shinigami no dejaban entrever. Y muchos lo comparaban con el noble Byakuya Kuchiki, no solamente por el hecho que lo alcanzo en centímetros, sino por su actitud fría, seria, impenetrable y responsable de como se tomaba su posición.

Caminaba sin prestar el más mínimo de atención al cuchicheo de las shinigamis con las que se topaba en el camino. Debía admitir que, cuando su cuerpo entrada la adolescencia había comenzado a cambiar, le intimidaba y mas que avergonzaba las actitudes que habían comenzado a tener las mujeres hacia su persona. Pero ya era un hombre maduro e ignoraba por completo cada insinuación y guiño de ojo que alguna desubicada mujer shinigami podía regalarle.

Si, el paso de este siglo había traído muchos cambios.

–¿No se dan cuenta que son patéticas con esa actitud? –susurro a la vez que deslizaba la puerta de su oficina, pero al hacerlo se encontró con esa imagen desagradable que lo ponía de malas, siempre–. ¡MATSUMOTOOOO!

Bueno, digamos que… algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Seguían siempre igual, como si fueran una marca registrada.

–Ay, taicho –su teniente que estaba tirada boca abajo en el piso se puso de rodillas y lo miro–. Que bueno que llego, porque ya me estaba quedando sin respiración.

–¿N-Nani? –la miro confundido.

–Nunca me imagine que podría aguantar tanto tiempo dormida boca abajo. Usted sabe que me es imposible por mis pechos ¿Verdad? –se toco con ambas manos su senos–. Aun pasan lo años y no encuentro una posición cómoda para dormir ¡Si tan solo no fueran tan grandes!

–¡Cállate!

Hitsugaya levanto la voz exasperado a la vez que pateo una de las tantas –por no decir miles– de botellas de sake que se encontraban desparramadas por todo el suelo de la oficina, haciendo que la misma fuera a parar de lleno a la cabeza de Hisagui, quien al igual que Kira, se encontraba borracho y solo en ropa interior, a diferencia de Rangiku que estaba vestida y mas fresca que nunca. Ambos tenientes al ver al capitán albino con su mirada turquesa llena de ira y enojo, tragaron saliva nerviosos y se pusieron azul de la descompostura. Pues, ya la resaca comenzaba hacer efecto.

–¡FUERA DE MI OFICINA! –se le fue la voz en ese grito–. O se van o los congelo vivos. Y no es una advertencia, es una literal amenaza.

Hisagui y Kira no les alcanzaron los movimientos flash para tomar su ropa shinigami y salir despavoridos de las instalaciones del escuadrón diez. Rangiku estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero…

–¡Tú no, Matsumoto! –la teniente freno en seco sus pasos al escuchar la voz de su capitán–. Ponte ya mismo a limpiar y ordenar la oficina. Además, ahora tendrás el doble de papeleo para hacer.

–¡Taicho no sea así de cruel conmigo! –intento hacer una escena.

–Cállate –hablo seriamente a la vez que dirigía sus pasos hacia su escritorio, en donde se sentó de lo mas tranquilo–. Una palabra mas que digas y mañana harás todas las practicas con los subordinados, y ni por casualidad veras la luz del sol.

Rangiku ante aquellas palabras no tuvo otra opción que hacer caso a la orden de su superior, y así fue que se arremangándose los puños de su uniforme comenzó a levantar las botellas de sake, tomo escobillon en mano y… miro a su capitán.

Hitsugaya parecía estar muy concentrado leyendo los papeles administrativos referidos a su escuadrón, pero en realidad no era así. El ya crecido taicho miro de reojo el reloj de pared que había en esa oficina, notando como faltaba unas cuatro horas para terminar el tiempo oficio y que se haga de noche. No podía esperar mas, ya quería que la luna se haga presente en el Seireitei y al pensar en ello no pudo evitar esbozar una ínfima y pequeña media sonrisa.

¿Por qué tanto afán?

Porque Hitsugaya Toushiro solo quería ver a la chica dueña de su corazón, quería ver a la shinigami que lo tenía suspirando de amor en silencio cuando nadie lo podía ver, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y sentir su aroma, quería… quería estar con _ella. _

–¿Se encuentra bien, taicho?

Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos la voz de su teniente que –no supo en que momento, pero estaba ahí– se encontraba frente a sus narices y lo miraba con curiosidad.

–¿Pero que demonios haces tan cerca mío? ¡Quítate!

–Oh, lo siento –se alejo y lo miro estudiosa–. ¿A usted le pasa algo?

–No –le señalo el piso manchado de sake–. Y termina de una buena vez.

Rangiku bufo molesta dándole la espalda a su superior y yendo en dirección hacia la mitad de la oficina donde había grandes manchas de alcohol en el suelo y muchas botellas de sake desparramadas. Ella podría jurar por su alma que había visto a su taicho sonreír –casi de manera imperceptible e invisible– pero lo había visto. Eso era una sonrisa.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

–Awww –bostezo el capitán de cabellos colorados, tapándose con una mano la boca–. Pero que sueño tengo.

–Y eso que no has hecho nada, Abarai-kun.

A Renji se le formo una venita en la sien y miro a su teniente que estaba sentada del otro lado de la oficina con una pluma en mano firmando algunos papeles, la susodicha levanto la cabeza y le sonrió de manera burlona por sus recientes palabras.

–Primero que nada, si he trabajado hoy ¡No me trates como si fuera un vago! Siempre he sido muy responsable inclusive cuando era un fukutaicho. Y segundo recuerda que soy "Abarai-taicho" Aun no se te quita lo imprudente ¿Verdad, Hinamori?

Arremetió con diversión el capitán de la escuadra número cinco –hacia más de medio siglo que lo era– conociendo a verdad abierta lo que era su teniente y por siempre amiga Momo Hinamori.

Pues, ella podría ser la teniente más dulce, delicada y tierna de todo el Seireitei, pero que desde siempre en ocasiones especiales tenia actitudes en donde mostraba su afán. Como aquella vez que ataco al ex capitán Ichimaru, cuando le dijo sin titubeos a Byakuya Kuchiki que era una persona que trataba mal a sus subordinados cuando este no quiso brindarle atención medica a su teniente –en aquel entonces, el mismísimo Renji–, cuando levanto sus armas contra Hitsugaya o cuando no se dirigía con el debido respeto a este llamándolo "Shiro-chan" y ni siquiera con su persona que ahora era su capitán, ya que lo seguía nombrando como Abarai-kun.

–Yo no soy ninguna imprudente –lo miro enojada e inflo sus cachetes–. Y si quieres puedes irte a casa, yo termino con lo que falta.

–¡Ja! Y dejarte la oportunidad para que después andes diciendo "Mi capitán es un holgazán" ¡Ni muerto!

–Eres infantil, Abarai-kun. Yo te daba el ofrecimiento de buena amiga que soy.

–No me convencerás con tu dulzura, chocolatito de durazno –al ser llamada de esa forma Momo arqueo una ceja molesta–. Lo haces al propósito para que yo acceda y después tengas una buena excusa para, para, para ¡Para lo que sea!

–¡Entonces, has lo que quieras! –volvió a inflar sus cachetes–. Quédate ahí sin hacer nada o vete y piérdete por algún lugar.

–Y eso es lo que haré –dijo firme acomodándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos–. ¡Me quedare aquí sentado hasta que sea la hora de irme!

–Bien –Momo se encogió de hombros sin ni siquiera mirarlo ya que seguía concentrada en los papeles que firmaba y opto por ignorar al bravucón de su amigo, como lo llamaba desde sus prácticas en la Academia de Shinigamis.

Al verse ignorado de esa manera, a Renji se le formo una venita de bronca en la frente y resoplo fastidicioso. Momo no era como Rukia, pero cuando quería lo lograba sacar de quicio y es que a él aun no se le quitaba lo temperamental. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que esa infantil discusión había sido tonta, ya que por llevarle la contra a su teniente no había aceptado irse antes. Además, como si fuera hacer el papeleo correspondiente ya que no tenia ni ganas de ello. Fue realmente tonto al no aceptar que Momo haga el resto que faltaba.

Y hablando de Momo, Renji poso sus ojos en ella notando como Hinamori hacia su parte del papeleo con esmero y dedicación como si quisiera terminar antes. Bien, Momo siempre había sido muy responsable y eficiente, pero desde hacia un buen tiempo en adelante ella… ella era aun mas aplicada y siempre terminaba con sus labores antes. Renji la observo bien, mas de lo debido como tratando de descifrar algo.

Al observarla noto como de un rápido movimiento Momo se acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja. Desde hacia aproximadamente unos diez años –Renji sacaba la cuenta mentalmente– Hinamori había dejado de utilizar su característico moño rodete en su cabeza para dejar su cabello castaño suelto que le llegaba hasta un poco mas de la mitad de su espalda y que solo llevaba recogido en una media cola con un broche de una delicada rosa blanca. El pelo sedoso de Rangiku-san siempre había sido la envidia de muchas shinigamis, pero desde que Momo había dado a conocer el suyo, ambas tenientes eran la codicia de tener semejante cabello.

Renji tampoco paso por alto que los ojos grandes y chocolates de Hinamori –que también desde hacia una década, se mostraban brillosos y radiantes– se posaron fugazmente en el reloj de su escritorio y de inmediato sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo inocente, a la vez que sonrió levemente y con dulzura como si estuviera recordando un momento bonito. Abarai arqueo una ceja.

–¿De que sonríes, Hinamori?

–¿Eh? –la aludida pego un pequeño brinco de su asiento ya que mas que concentrada en el papeleo se encontraba profundizando sus pensamientos sobre una personita en especial.

–Dicen que los que sonríen y se ríen solos es porque se acuerdan de sus travesuras hechas –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona–. ¿Qué maldad o picardía estas recordando?

–Y-Yo no… –no pudo defenderse como correspondía porque alguien golpeo la puerta del cuartel.

–Adelante –inquirió el capitán.

En aquella oficina entro un shinigami de bajo rango perteneciente al escuadrón cinco quien traiga consigo una pequeña pila de sobres.

–Abarai-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho –hizo una leve reverencia–. Disculpen las molestias, es que le traigo la correspondencia para usted teniente.

–¿Para mi?

–Si –el oficial dejo la pila de sobres sobre el escritorio de Momo–. Con su permiso.

–Si, puedes retirarte –alego el colorado viendo como dicho segador se marchaba.

La chica durazno comenzó a ver el remitente de algunos sobres para luego suspirar con cansancio y cierta frustración.

–Con que mas cartas de tus admiradores ¿Eh? –Renji se burlo. Ella solo asintió con pena de cabeza.

Esa era otras de las cosas que habían aumentado con el tiempo –pues, Renji recordó como desde que Momo se había convertido en shinigami muchos chicos entraban al escuadrón cinco para estar cerca de ella– y ahora mas y mas segadores dentro del Gotei 13 se morían de amor por su teniente y no era solo de su propia división sino que de las otras también. Pues, en sus charlas de bar con Kira, Hisagui, Iba, Ikkaku y Kyoraku sus camaradas habían hecho mención mas de una vez de los lindos atributos que habían aflorado en Hinamori, convirtiéndola en una preciosa mujer y guerrera shinigami.

Renji pasaba siempre por alto esos comentarios, aunque si admitía que en Momo sus contornos físicos se hacían notar mas a comparación de antes, pero que se escondían bien bajo el uniforme shinigami. Él siempre la vería como amiga antes que como otra cosa. Abarai noto como Hinamori guardaba aquellas cartas de amor en uno de los cajones del escritorio, Renji estaba más que seguro que ella no los leería ya que era su manera de no ilusionar ni romper el corazón de nadie.

–Bien –suspiro rendido–. Has ganado, me iré antes. Mañana yo me hago cargo del papeleo que deje pendiente, apenas termines vete a casa.

–Hai, que te vaya bien, Abarai-kun –le dijo sonriente y contenta–. Si vas al bar salúdame a Rangiku-san de mi parte.

–¿Qué haré contigo? No me llamas con propiedad y encima me tomas de mensajero –la miro con decepción.

–No vayas a tomar mucho, Abarai-kun –le dijo más que satisfecha.

–Ay, no cambias más.

Su amigo se fue de aquella oficina y eso es lo que buscaba Hinamori que Renji partiera lo antes posible ya que le faltaba muy poco para terminar con sus labores de teniente, y si era así se podría ir antes de que termine la hora oficio.

¿Por qué tanto apuro?

Porque quería ver al hombre dueño de sus sentimientos y amor, quería tenerlo cerca, quería abrazarlo y sentir sus fríos labios rozar los suyos. Quería estar con_ él_.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Las estrellas y una luna en forma de uña iluminaban, y se presentaban en el oscuro cielo del Seireitei escondiendo con ellas los rayos del sol, dándole paso a una esplendida noche que tiene todas las intenciones de abrazar los corazones de los shinigamis –sin hacer diferencia a las almas del Rungonkai–.

El capitán Hitsugaya caminaba a pasos largos, apresurados y con su típica expresión seria hacia lo que era su pequeño hogar en aquellas instalaciones del escuadrón diez. Iba de brazos cruzados ocultando sus manos en las mangas de su uniforme y concentrado en el camino que forjaba y que lo llevaba directamente hacia donde se encontraba en esos precisos momentos, la puerta de su hospedaje. Se concentro y no sintió ninguna presencia por lo que sonrió levemente… ella era una experta en ocultar su reaitsu.

Deslizo con lentitud la puerta y entro cerrando detrás de si dicha puerta corrediza. Levanto la mirada y camino hasta llegar al marco de la pared que daba al espacio determinado para lo que era su pequeña y a la vez reconfortante habitación, al llegar… ahí la vio.

Sentada en el pequeño escritorio que el albino capitán tenía en su posada, estaba dándole la espalda aquella mujer de cabellera castaña y sedosa, que parecía estar muy concentrada en algo que escribía –en realidad dibujaba–. Hitsugaya se acerco lentamente y noto como ella esbozaba una linda sonrisa ¿Lo noto?

–Shiro-chan –susurro y se volteo con delicadeza para que sus ojos chocolates se cruzaron con sus orbes verde agua.

–Hinamori. Recuerda que es…

La nombro sintiendo como la chica se lanzaba a sus brazos para estar cerca de él y se vio nacer porque necesitaba tenerla y sentirla así de cerca. A Momo le vibraba el pecho con el mismo sentimiento.

–¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te ha ido? –poso sus brazos sobre el cuello del capitán y levanto la cabeza para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Si, pasado un siglo era Hitsugaya quien le llevaba una cabeza arriba–. ¿Te has hecho daño? Porque si es así yo puedo…

Hinamori no pudo seguir hablando porque los labios de Hitsugaya se hundieron sobre los suyos a la vez que con una de sus manos posándola sobre la cintura de Momo hizo que ella se pegara más a su cuerpo. Lo necesitaban, ambos. Sentir el contacto de sus labios, el tacto de sus bocas.

Comenzaron a profundizar el beso cuando Toushiro paso suavemente su lengua sobre los labios de la fémina pidiéndole más pasión en aquella unión, cosa que Hinamori le concedió abriendo levemente su boca. Sus lenguas se encontraron en un compás parejo y acorde saboreándose la una a la otra, a la vez que una de las manos de Hinamori se aferro a los cabellos blancos de Hitsugaya, dando a entender que lo estaba disfrutando. Disfrutando de tanto amor que se profesaban en un solo gesto.

La falta de aire hizo que de a poco fueran deshaciendo aquel húmedo beso. Hitsugaya al separarse levemente de ella abrió sus ojos notando las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entre abiertos de Momo.

–… si estas herido yo podría… yo podría curarte con mi Kid… –la teniente intento volver a vociferar, pero el capitán volvió a besarla.

Con su mano libre la tomo de la nuca haciendo mas profundo aquel beso, haciéndolo de manera lenta, pero apasionada. Un hormigueo florecía desde el vientre de Momo que se sentía feliz y plena de estar así junto a él. La emoción la hacia vivir de nuevo al saber que se correspondían de esa forma, que después de tanto tiempo podían amarse aunque fuera de esta manera… a ciegas de los demás.

Hitsugaya deslizo sus labios haciendo un camino de besos desde el rostro de Hinamori hasta su cuello y viceversa.

–Mucho tiempo sin tocarte –susurro mientras besaba el cuello de su chica.

–Diez días desde que te has ido de misión –Momo tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Toushiro y lo miro–. Te extrañe.

–Yo más.

–No, yo te extrañe mas –ella se separo de él y lo miro cruzándose de brazos–. Además, ten en cuenta de que estaba muy, pero muy preocupada por ti por el hecho de que tú estabas arriesgando tu vida. Así que yo te pensé más y te extrañe más.

El capitán albino sonrió de medio lado gracioso al ver el semi berrinche que aun se le daban por hacer a Momo, quien se le acerco y lo volvió a abrazar con ternura apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Hitsugaya.

–Pero me alegra tanto ver que estas con bien.

Toushiro correspondió el abrazo y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello de Hinamori sintiendo como del mismo emanaba el olor a melocotón, a durazno, ese que tanto a su persona le fascinaba.

–¿Abarai te hizo trabajar mucho? –cuestiono el capitán.

–Durante estos días no –sonrió la teniente–. Igual hoy logre que se fuera temprano e hice parte de lo que le correspondía a él.

–No debes hacer eso. Ya lo mal acostumbraste, ahora se la pasa más tiempo en el bar con Kyoraku y Matsumoto.

–No me importa, porque si Renji se va temprano, yo puedo terminar más rápido y así podré verte antes.

–Mucho mejor –le susurro al oído, mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven–. Diez días… fue un infierno.

–Shiro-chan…

–Es Hitsugaya, Hinamori –le dijo a la vez que besaba con devoción su cuello de la manera en que sabia que a ella le encantaba.

–Sabes que es mi manera de llamarte y de saber que solo yo te llamo así… –sus palabras se mezclaron con un leve gemido al sentir como Toushiro le daba un leve mordisco en el cuello.

Ella exigió sus labios y él se los entrego por completo haciendo que sus lenguas se volvieran a tocar en un apasionado y osado beso, explorando la cabida bucal el uno del otro. Hitsugaya fue empujando el cuerpo de Hinamori hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su futón, mientras sin dejarse de besar ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello revoltoso del capitán.

Separaron sus labios por un segundo para que Toushiro acomodara el cuerpo de Momo sobre el futón –que conocía más que nadie de esos encuentros clandestinos–. Hinamori lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, esperaba y deseaba estar así con él. Muchas veces una ebria Rangiku en alguna de sus resacas se ponía a contarle las aventuras sexuales que había tenido con algún que otro hombre y ella siempre se escandalizaba por ello, sin poder creer que las personas fueran tan osadas de hacer ese tipo de cosas, inclusive después de la muerte.

Pero desde que hacia el amor con Hitsugaya y ahora que se encontraba en el futón del capitán de la décima y debajo de su cuerpo solo podía sentir que estaba en el camino correcto, no por un tacto carnal, sino porque después de tanto tiempo se podía entregar al hombre al cual amaba.

Hinamori comenzó a sentir los besos de Hitsugaya sobre su cuello a la vez que con una de sus manos el capitán recorría y acariciaba por encima de su ropa su cintura hasta llegar a uno de sus muslos. Ella, por su parte, suspiraba rápidamente y con suavidad iba quitándole el haori blanco.

Hitsugaya la volvió a besar en los labios, mientras que con su mano libre le iba desabrochando el cinturón blanco que lleva el traje shinigami, al desatar el nudo tiro fuerte del mismo y lanzo el cinturón hacia el suelo para luego abrir con rapidez la parte de arriba de la ropa segadora de la fémina.

–H-Hitsugaya-kun… –dijo pausadamente cuando separaron sus labios.

Toushiro sonrió levemente para abrir sus propias piernas acomodando sus rodillas a los costados de las caderas de Momo para así tomarla desde la espalda, levantarla y dejarla sentada debajo de si. Se miraron por un segundo, casi eterno, en donde el brillo de los orbes turquesas del capitán se acrecentó al sentir que podía llegar a ver el interior del corazón de Momo, sintiendo como ella lo deseaba igual que él. La amaba desde siempre y las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Ella cerró sus ojos al sentir la boca de Hitsugaya rozando su oreja a la vez que con una de sus manos el albino fue corriendo el kimono negro para poder tener un mejor acceso a los hombros de Momo. Lentamente la parte superior de aquel uniforme se fue deslizando hacia abajo por efecto de la gravedad dejando al descubierto aquella piel melocotón en donde Hitsugaya no dudo en depositar nuevos besos haciéndola suspirar y disfrutar de aquellas caricias.

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas de manera lenta, precisa y excitante, y Toushiro de un movimiento rápido –tanto así que cualquiera podría decir que era un experto– le desabrocho el brasier y se lo saco para poder tener un mejor acceso hacia aquellos finos, redondos y bien formados senos. Se la quedo mirando fascinado de aquello que solo a él le pertenecía.

–Hitsugaya-kun no me mires así… me avergüenzas –dijo con sus mejillas tornadas de un tono carmesí.

–Me gustas y quiero apreciarte. Si eres preciosa, Hinamori.

Luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras fue directo nuevamente hacia su cuello y lo beso con desenfreno pasando por sus hombros, clavícula y la entrada de sus pechos, hasta que Hinamori sintió un golpe eléctrico cuando la boca de Hitsugaya se poso en uno de sus senos, besándolo con devoción y maestría, mientras que con una mano masajeaba aquel que quedaba libre. Momo no pudo reprimir un gemido y con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón blanco del uniforme de Toushiro, ella también quería sentir su piel.

Hitsugaya sintiendo como las manos de Momo desprendían su cinturón se separo levemente de ella y la miro casi divertido apreciando la mirada tierna que ella le regalaba. En el momento en que Hinamori logro abrir el uniforme shinigami del capitán en donde sus orbes chocolates admiraron con deseo aquel tan bien formado pecho varonil, bajo aquellas ropas para dejarlo con el torso desnudo. Momo acerco su boca hacia el cuello de Hitsugaya, ahora era ella quien lo besaba y luego bajaba con húmedos besos hacia el pecho, mientras que con sus manos recorría la espalda descubierta del albino, quien aprovecho para quitarle el broche de pelo que la teniente poseía, soltando así la parte de aquel cabello largo que faltaba.

Sintiendo las caricias y besos de la chica durazno, Hitsugaya con sus manos recorrió y empezó a acariciar los muslos de la fémina para llevar una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la teniente en donde deposito circulares caricias por encima de la hakama, provocando que a Momo se le comenzara a acelerar la respiración.

Toushiro volvió a recostar a Hinamori sobre el futón para luego sacarle la parte del uniforme que ya estaba estorbando y solo dejando a la joven con sus bragas puestas y a mereced de su persona, volvió a besarla con delicadeza haciendo que sus lenguas se volvieran a unir.

Una de sus manos se fue adentrando en el interior de las bragas de Momo tocando con picardía la zona intima femenina haciendo suspirar de placer a Hinamori, a la vez que con su mano libre acaricia uno de los pechos. Adentro un dedo en la intimidad de la teniente haciendo que las yemas de sus dedos ardieran en su interior, así lo sintió Momo quien no pudo reprimir más de un gemido de aquel disfrute que el capitán le estaba brindando haciendo entrar y salir aquel juguetón dedo.

Hitsugaya no apartaba su boca del cuello de Hinamori, quien mientras sentía las caricias en su parte intima, no apartaba sus propias manos de la espalda de Toushiro haciéndolas subir hasta el blanco cabello revuelto para volverlas a bajar y así sucesivamente. El capitán de la décima alejo su mano de la feminidad de mujer y apoyo ambas manos sobre el futón separándose levemente de Momo para poder mirarla. Hinamori pudo sentir un gran bulto desde la hakama de Toushiro haciendo presión sobre su entrepierna, la sensación de sentirlo adentro suyo la invadió.

–Te necesito, ya no puedo más.

–S-Soy tuya, Hitsugaya-kun –le respondió con la respiración agitada.

Él sonrió levemente haciendo que ella ampliara su sonrisa con creces, Hitsugaya se quito la parte de abajo de su uniforme seguido de su ropa interior, para luego quitar las bragas de Hinamori y quedar los dos completamente desnudos.

Se acerco con lentitud y la beso dulcemente sintiendo como era correspondido con la misma ternura. Hinamori abrió sus piernas para que Hitsugaya tuviera una mejor entrada. Así fue que mientras la besaba, lentamente se fue adentrando en ella, la fue penetrando de manera suave y calmada. Un calor intenso los invadió a ambos en cada poro de su piel.

Él era el mandamás del hielo, pero cuando estaba en estas situaciones con ella sintiendo tanto fuego interno podría llegar a decir que estaba tocando el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. Cada vez que la pensaba, el calor le era agradable, simplemente ella era esa pequeñita flama de fuego que su corazón de hielo cuidaba como oro. Miles de vibraciones lo invadían haciendo mas apasionadas sus penetraciones y movimientos sobre Momo.

Ella no podía contener su respiración agitada y las expresiones placenteras que él, solamente él, lograba sacarle. Su corazón quería salirse del alma de manera desesperada cuando sus cuerpos se friccionaban de manera perfecta como una pieza de rompecabezas completa, mientras la transpiración de su desnudez hacia mas fácil el movimiento. Estando debajo de su cuerpo de esta manera, se sentía como un pequeña niña indefensa a mereced de lo que él estuviera dispuesto a hacerle, y no importaba, se entregaría en cuerpo y alma.

Las envestidas de Hitsugaya se hacían cada vez más prolongadas y lujuriosas, arrancándole más y más gemidos a Hinamori de los labios a la vez que él respiraba rápidamente sintiendo su corazón al mil por hora por cada penetración de su miembro en el interior de Momo, un ronco gemido salio de su boca que pronto silencio al unir sus labios junto a los de Hinamori.

Mientras se besaban con desesperación cambiaron de posición haciendo que ahora Toushiro quedara sentado sobre el futón y Momo lo aprisionara debajo de ella con sus piernas a la vez que se movía al compás de la situación de arriba hacia abajo. La teniente se abrazo al capitán haciendo que sus senos se pegaran con lujuria al pecho del albino, quien poso sus manos con fuerza en la cintura de la fémina sintiendo como ella subía y baja con rapidez a la vez que gemía sobre su oído haciéndolo excitar de manera desesperante.

La posada del décimo capitán se llenaba cada vez más de los gritos placenteros de la teniente de la quinta, quien con su dulce voz pedía más y más, el capitán se lo complacía moviendo sus propias caderas aumentando la profundidad de las penetraciones cuando Hinamori baja y subía con desenfreno gritando de placer. Hitsugaya lo notaba, estaba por llegar a su orgasmo, tener a Momo de esa manera le nublaba la razón. Hinamori contenía un calor intenso, amar a Hitsugaya de esa forma era la sensación mas grata que le daba la muerte. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y diciendo uno el nombre del otro, los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Momo sintió como Toushiro saco rápidamente su miembro de su interior para derramar afuera. No había tomado una precaución antes, entonces debía tomarla ahora. Aunque sabia que eso no era totalmente seguro ya que ambos habían llegado al clímax juntos. Ella sonrió levemente, si bien eso no era algo estéticamente bonito y le hubiera gustado que él termine dentro suyo, sabia que lo hacia para protegerla.

Momo se abrazo con ternura a ese cuerpo fuerte y resistente que tenia Toushiro, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo quería y cuanto estar así con él la hacia tan feliz. Pero sentía su cuerpo extremadamente cansado y aun debía regular la respiración. No podía entender como ni siquiera una misión de alto riesgo o un arduo entrenamiento llegaban a quitarle las energías como si le sucedía cada vez que hacia el amor con Hitsugaya.

–¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el capitán en su oído.

–Si –le respondió con dulzura a la vez que tomaba el mentón de Hitsugaya para depositarle un casto beso en los labios–. Te amo, Shiro-chan.

–Yo a ti, Momo-moja-camas.

–¡No es justo que me llames así! –se separo de él e inflo sus cachetes y viendo que Toushiro iba a refutar algo a su favor se le adelanto–. Shiro-chan es un apodo realmente tierno, pero Moja-camas no, es feo porque me hace quedar como una incapaz de retener.

Hitsugaya intento contener una leve risita que se le estaba a punto de escapar.

–¡Shiro…! –quiso protestar, pero Hitsugaya silencio sus labios con un beso.

La tomo con una mano de la nuca profundizando el beso y con su mano libre la tomo de la cintura, la pego a su cuerpo a la vez que se fue recostando en el futón junto a ella. En el momento de romper el beso, Hinamori lo miro con ternura para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del capitán, quien tomo una sabana y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos.

El silencio y solo el sonido de sus respiraciones –ahora tranquilas y normales– era lo único que lograba escucharse. Momo comenzó hacer pequeños círculos en el pecho de Toushiro con su dedo índice a la vez que a su memoria volvía cada uno de los momentos que había pasado a su lado desde que mantenía esta relación en _secreto. _

Habían decidido que era lo mejor, Hitsugaya un capitán, Hinamori una teniente. Sentían que aun no estaban preparados para enfrentar a todo el Seireitei y esposarse. No era que no lo deseaban, más de una vez lo habían hablado, pero aunque les costaba admitirlo –especialmente al capitán de la décima– les invadía el miedo de no ser lo suficientemente maduros en ello. Otra de las razones era la relación de amistad que ambos mantenían desde que se habían conocido junto a todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos y que eran de puro conocimiento en cada shinigami perteneciente al Gotei 13.

Se amaban, no había ninguna duda de ello, pero si lo hacían público sabían a la perfección que más de una persona se metería en su relación y todo podría complicarse, y hasta arruinarse entre ellos. Rumores, comentarios fuera de lugar, miradas perpicazes, los comentarios y metidas de Matsumoto –la apreciaban, pero sabían como era la teniente de la décima–, las preguntas e interrogantes de Renji y los amigos de Momo, entre tantas y tantas otras cosas mas, que los llevaron a decidir en tener su amor en _secreto _durante ya diez años, una década.

Además, era su secreto, elsecreto de ambos. Y se sentían plenos de saber eso el uno del otro, que se aman con locura y pasión, en cuerpo y alma frente a las miradas ciegas de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Era su amor, su amor secreto.

Porque después de unir sus labios en apasionados besos, de rozar sus pieles en un mismo compás, de entregarse mutuamente para unirse como dos piezas completamente diferentes, pero que juntas encajan a la perfección entre las sabanas blancas ¿Quién los podría juzgar? ¿Quién se atrevería a criticar? Nadie, porque nadie lo sabia. Porque todos estaban completamente ciegos del amor que ellos se profesaban y se tenían desde que se habían conocido.

Aunque tampoco los culpaban, ellos mismo habían tardado muchos años en darse cuenta, siempre habían sido muy inocentes. Y tal vez el único que había visto ese amor puro nacido desde la infancia entre ellos, había sido Aizen, quizá por ese motivo había utilizado a Momo para quebrar en mas de una ocasión a Toushiro, quizá por eso que solo ese traidor había sido capaz de ver, los había hecho sufrir de la manera en que lo hizo.

Es así que Hinamori y Hitsugaya no juzgaban a nadie y hasta estaban agradecidos de que nadie fuera lo suficientemente vivo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Porque ambos amaban amarse en secreto_. _Era su tesoro.

–Vamos a dormir, Hinamori, que mañana será un nuevo día –dijo mientras con uno de sus brazos la tomaba de la cintura.

Otro nuevo día de mantener ese amor en _secreto. _

Momo se abrazo mas fuerte al cuerpo de Toushiro, le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello para luego esconder su rostro en el mismo y cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

Ambos luego de unos segundos se adentraron en el sueño de Morfeo.

Si, amar a alguien no es ningún pecado.

**~*~.~*~**

_¿Continuara…?_

[xxxx]

Por favor, no me maten, se lo suplico, es mi primer Lemon y me siento súper avergonzada. Como verán fue osado por ese motivo fue que situé a los personajes pasado un siglo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo pasable?

¿Quieren que haya continuación? ¿Quieren saber como fue su primera vez? Ustedes deciden, porque lo puedo dejar como un Oneshot y listo. Eso si absténganse de lo que yo vaya a escribir (aunque me da pena ponerlo por escrito)

Gracias por leer.

**.**


	2. Apariencias

Hola ^^ ¡Aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia! Se que algunos lo estaban esperando y espero que este acorde a sus expectativas. Todo el día escribiéndolo ^^

Advertencia: Lemon.

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Inocencia Perdida**

_Apariencias_

Realmente su capitán era un tonto, tonto, tonto ¿Cómo era posible que jamás le hiciera caso de los buenos consejos que ella le daba? ¿Por qué era tan cabeza dura? ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar con un taicho tan amargado y poco romántico? ¡Si ella lo hacia por su bien! Encima con lo que le costaba andar de casamentera y conseguirle una cita.

—Bueno, eso es una completa mentira –suspiro Rangiku apoyando su cabeza en el barandal de la ventana de su escuadrón–. Ya que ninguna shinigami se niega a tener una cita con mi taicho ¡El problema es él! –dijo furiosa cruzándose de brazos–. ¡Él es el que se niega!

Matsumoto cerró sus ojos tratando de acomodar los últimos clavos sueltos del plan que tenia en mente, este si que no podía fallar.

En ese momento, las puertas del cuartel se abrieron dejando ver la seria figura del capitán Hitsugaya que la miro detenidamente al notar la expresión de victoria que tenia su teniente en el rostro. No le gusto en lo mas mínimo, recién se levantaba y podría jurar que a Matsumoto alguna idea retorcida se le estaba formando en su mente de mosquito, solo deseaba que nada tuviera que ver con su persona.

—¿Por qué me miras con esa cara, Matsumoto? –fuera lo que fuera que estuviese planeando esa vaga lo quería saber de inmediato.

—Por nada –se hizo la inocente encogiéndose de hombros–. Por cierto taicho ¡Que raro usted llegando tarde!

Hitsugaya hizo un ademán de contestarle ¿Pero que le iba a decir? ¿Qué estuvo con Hinamori toda la noche y por eso se retraso? Además… ¿Por qué tenia que darle explicaciones a su teniente?

—Nada que te importe –se acomodo su haori–. Comienza con el papeleo del día.

—¡Uy, taicho! –se quejo la rubia dando vueltas en su lugar tratando de fastidiarle la vida a su capitán para que la retara y la terminara echando de la oficina–. No sea así de malo que recién es de mañana. Ah, taicho ¿Se entero de la gran noticia del Seireitei?

—No me importa los chismes de vieja, comienza con tu parte del papeleo –dijo fríamente señalándole el escritorio que le correspondía a la teniente, Toushiro ya se encontraba sentado en el suyo tomando unos papeles administrativos.

—¡Taicho! –inflo sus cachetes la teniente de ojos celestes–. Ichigo y su familia están en la Sociedad de Almas ¿No lo sabia?

—¿Kurosaki? –expreso sorprendido mirando a Rangiku–. ¿Aquí? ¿No estaban refugiados por un tiempo en el mundo real como los Vizard?

—¡Exacto! –la teniente levanto su índice como si fuera una maestra explicándole a un niño–. Pero Sou-taicho recomendó de que ya era hora de que se establecieran en el Seireitei ¿En que mundo vive, taicho? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? Ya hace una semana que están aquí.

—Cállate –hablo fastidiado, Matsumoto tenia esa capacidad en él. Si bien le sorprendía saber eso de Ichigo Kurosaki, sabia que era algo mas que obvio ya que en esa familia por lo que entendía la mayoría tenían un alto poder espiritual.

—Si no fuera porque esta solo y amargado diría que su falta de atención se debe a un amorcito, porque sino…

—¡Te dije que te callaras! –le grito furioso y levemente sonrojado, cosa que Rangiku no noto. Si Matsumoto supiera que la dulce teniente de la quinta que tenia como mejor amiga traía suspirando hace años a su capitán no se lo hubiera creído.

Pues, las _apariencias _que mantenían Hitsugaya y Hinamori lograban convencer hasta una mente filosa y vivaz como lo era Rangiku Matsumoto.

—Taicho –Rangiku trato de hablar conciliadoramente sino su plan se iría por el bote.

—¿Y ahora que quieres?

—¿Sabe? Karin, la hermana de Ichigo, ha estado preguntando por usted creo que seria cordial que la pase a visitar ¿Se acuerda de ella, verdad? Esa chica linda que siempre anda jugando al fútbol.

—Aja –Hitsugaya ni siquiera le presto atención ya que tenía la mirada y mente puestas en los papeles administrativos de su escuadrón, era común eso de hacer que escuchaba a su teniente, pero en realidad la ignoraba. Con un simple "aja" y asentir de cabeza se la sacaba de encima.

—¿Qué dice si hoy la invita a salir? –lo miro con curiosidad.

—Aja –asintió sin mirarla y sin saber a que le había dicho que si.

—Bien –la teniente sonrió feliz, pues sabia que su taicho no podía ser tan grosero con la hermana de Ichigo, ante que todo el capitán Hitsugaya era respetuoso y no era lo mismo las shinigamis con las que les arreglaba una cita –a las que siempre el albino dejaba plantadas– que la hermana del salvador de la Sociedad de Almas.

"_Será mejor que me apure, hoy Hinamori tiene el día libre, si termino rápido con este papeleo después de las practicas con los subordinados me puedo tomar la tarde para estar con ella"_ pensó el capitán planeando una salida fugaz al Rungonkai con la teniente de la quinta.

Hitsugaya sonrió para sus adentros, de verdad que se sentía pleno y feliz al saber que Hinamori estaba a su lado, que la podía tener con él. Aun recordaba como era que había comenzado todo, se avergonzaba un poco, pero entendía que era algo normal.

—_Ah –jadeo levantándose de su futón sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada_.

_Suspiro tratando de regular el aire que salía de sus pulmones. Noto como todo su cuerpo estaba transpirado y sudoroso, hasta las sabanas estaban mojadas por ese motivo. Hitsugaya gruño enojado consigo mismo… le había pasado de nuevo._

_Si, otra noche en donde tenia sueños subidos de tono con su mejor amiga. Se maldijo una y otra vez, como si eso estuviera muy mal de su parte. _

_No podía entender que pasaba con su persona, desde que había comenzado a crecer físicamente y desde que más de una vez Ukitake le había hablado de las relaciones de la abeja y el abejón entre el hombre y la mujer, él no había podido quitar de su imaginación esa situación junto a su mejor amiga. Ella siempre llamo su atención de una manera especial, pero jamás se imagino que de ese modo. Era con la única que le pasaban este tipo de cosas, ella siempre había sido la única. _

—_Maldita sea –se quejo muy malhumorado–. ¿Desde cuando me volví un pervertido? Ash, será mejor que me de una ducha de agua helada._

_Hitsugaya se levanto de su futón para darse un buen baño de agua fría, lo necesitaba._

—_Ay, no puedo dormir, no puedo dormir –se quejaba Momo en su recamara de su división a la vez que caminaba de un lado a otro de su futón–. ¿Pero que debo hacer? Y a estas horas de la madrugada._

_De un momento a otro la ventana de su habitación se abrió como consecuencia del gran viento que había esa noche en el Seireitei. Hinamori fue hacia el ventanal para cerrarlo, el viento golpeo suavemente sus mejillas y ella miro hacia la luna._

—_Puedo sentirlo –susurro–. El reaitsu de Hitsugaya-kun esta inestable, es ínfimo, pero lo puedo sentir –se llevo una mano al corazón–. ¿Estará bien? _

_Negó de cabeza, no quería llenarse de ideas que ahora en este momento se estaban formando en su mente "Seguramente estará con alguien… ¿Y porque estaría con alguien? Hitsugaya-kun no es muy sociable, es decir… ¿Estará con la chica que tenia una cita?... ¿Y…? ¡Basta!" A veces esos pensamientos, no la dejaban dormir. Rangiku siempre le contaba los planes a escondidas que armaba a espaldas de su capitán para juntarlo con alguna que otra shinigami._

_Cada vez que tenia que escuchar a su amiga contarle como cada bonita shinigami se interesaba en su amigo de la infancia y su teniente le armaba citas, Hinamori sentía una gran opresión en su corazón que no podía entender, que no podía descifrar. Le dolía y sentía… ¿celos?_

—_Ay –pego un pequeño brinquito al notar que sin saber como se encontraba parada en frente de la habitación del capitán de la décima división–. ¿Pero…?_

_En ese momento, la puerta de dicha habitación se deslizo dejando ver la figura del capitán Hitsugaya, quien había sentido el leve reaitsu de la teniente de la quinta y luego de una disyuntiva mental enorme como su orgullo entre abrir o no la puerta, decidió deslizar finalmente dicho obstáculo para poder verla._

—_H-Hitsugaya-kun… _

—_Tsk –se cruzo de brazos–. Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que es Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori._

—_Lo siento –se disculpo levemente sonrojada y corrió su cara, pues Toushiro se encontraba con el torso desnudo y su ropa interior puesta –unos boxers que Rangiku le había traído del mundo humano, que al principio se había negado de usar, pero al comprobar que eran muy cómodos para dormir al albino no le quedo de otra–. Su amigo ya no era mas un niño, ella mas que nadie lo había notado, esos casi noventa años que habían pasado, no habían sido en vano. _

_Si cuando era un "chabalín" –como lo llamaba antes Ukitake–, Hitsugaya era muy guapo, ahora que era todo un hombre, no había nada que decir. Hinamori evitaba mirarlo por eso, tenía miedo y vergüenza que sus ojos se desviaran para lugares indebidos, ella ya tampoco era una niña, ella era toda una mujer. Y a diferencia de la chica, Hitsugaya si la estaba mirando y en lugares que no debía. _

—_¿Qué sucede, Hinamori? –el muchacho no por nada tenia una personalidad de hielo, que ahora le servia para disimular minimamente sus cambios hormonales–. ¿Por qué estas aquí? _

—_Y-Yo… etto… no se –confeso con vergüenza, seguía sin mirarlo, tenia su cara corrida hacia un costado–. No podía dormir, eso, era eso y…_

—_Pasa –dijo finalmente._

_Hinamori se iba a negar, no sabia porque tenia un presentimiento extraño de aquella situación, pero sus pies se movieron solos hacia el interior de aquella habitación._

—_Ahí te traigo otro futón –expreso el albino._

—_Hai –respondió sin quitar su vergüenza y sus ojos del suelo. Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja al ver que ella no se digno en ningún momento a mirarlo a la cara, tomo dirección hacia Momo._

—_¿Por qué no me miras? –estaba frente a ella y la tomo del mentón haciendo que Momo lo mirara–. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? _

—_Yo… no –su sonrojo se acentuó._

_Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y se quedaron así por un momento que para los dos fue eterno. Ella quería saber, quería enterarse si de verdad él estaba interesado en todas esas mujeres con las que Rangiku le armaba citas, quería decirle y que Hitsugaya supiera que estaba celosa, que temía que él la olvidara, la dejara de lado. Toushiro no podía, sentía que no debía decirle todas las sensaciones que ella le provocaba, ese sentimiento que tenia guardado como el mejor de los secretos en su corazón._

_La miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con su mano pasada aun en su mentón, sintiendo como la piel de su mejor amiga era tan suave, mejor de lo que tantas veces imagino y soñó en silencio. Pero la situación se le escapo de las manos, la beso sin mas, sin pedir permiso, con ternura y delicadeza, abrió los ojos levemente para ver su reacción. Los labios de ella no se movían, pero tenía sus ojos cerrados, esa era una buena señal. _

_Hitsugaya fue moviendo levemente su boca, esperando ser correspondido mas profundamente, pero ahí noto que ella no tenia experiencia en ese ámbito, él tampoco, pero había soñado con eso varias veces que…_

_Tomo la cara de la chica con ambas manos, mientras movía sus labios con suavidad sintiendo como Hinamori le correspondía de manera lenta, dulce y temerosa. Mojo con su lengua los labios de la fémina tratando de tener una mejor profundidad con aquella boca. No era ningún experto, este también era su primer beso, pero sus instintos lo guiaban como el mejor de los aprendices. _

_Cuando sus lenguas se unieron en un mismo compás, Hitsugaya sintió un fuego interno recorrerle de pies a cabeza, un calor que su cuerpo frió y de hielo jamás habían sentido e inmediatamente su entrepierna comenzó a dominar todas sus reacciones e instintos. La arrincono contra la pared pegando su cuerpo al de ella, Momo parecía corresponderle sus movimientos dejando que él hiciera lo que hacia, pero su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Nunca había vivido una situación así. _

_Sin dejar de besarla –ahora apasionadamente– Toushiro poso sus dos manos en los senos de Momo y de manera pausada los acariciaba y apretaba, necesitaba sentir de la forma que nunca antes había sentido de verdad. Hinamori emitió una leve gemido, nadie jamás la había tocado de esa forma, estaba entre sorprendida y agradecida de que fuera Hitsugaya el primero, las sensaciones que se presentaron en ella eran indescriptibles, ella no las entendía. _

_El aire empezó a faltar y el albino separo sus labios de los de ella, al mirarla notaba como la respiración de Hinamori era agitada, tenia los ojos entre cerrados y suspiraba constantemente, pues las manos del capitán seguían explorando sus pechos delicadamente. La apreciaba con devoción, Hinamori estaba a su mereced y no hacia nada para evitar los movimientos de las manos de Hitsugaya, que ahora dejo solo una de ellas en uno de los senos y la otra la dirigió a recorrer el resto del cuerpo femenino._

_Momo abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir una mano de Toushiro en uno de sus muslos, mientras lo acariciaba de manera circular y lo apretaba levemente. El capitán noto la sorpresa y temblor de la teniente._

—_Tranquila –le susurro sobre la comisura de sus labios–. Solo dime que no lo haga y no lo haré, sabes que jamás haría algo para lastimarte, jamás._

—_Shiro-chan –suspiro sintiendo los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos, en un beso casto y dulce._

_Ahora las manos de Toushiro se fueron hacia la cintura de Hinamori y desabrocharon el cinturón de la bata que tenia puesta la teniente, se separo levemente de ella y la miro, el conjunto de ropa interior color rosa con ciertos detalles en negro que tenia puesto Momo lo excitaba más de lo que ya estaba. Se dirigió a su cuello y lo comenzó a besar con pasión._

—_Necesito sentir –Hitsugaya susurro en la oreja de su amiga, Momo cerro sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior tratando de no emitir ningún sonido inapropiado, se sentía frágil e indefensa, Toushiro estaba mostrando ser todo un hombre y ella una inexperta en todo sentido, solo estaba dejando que él hiciera todo. _

_Pero el cuerpo de Hinamori tembló severamente cuando Hitsugaya poyo su entrepierna sobre su intimidad, para que Momo notara como ella lograba ponerlo, y una eléctrica sensación la invadió cuando el albino con sus dos manos comenzó a bajar las bragas de la castaña. _

—_¡No! –expreso entre asustada y avergonzada empujando a Toushiro para alejarlo de ella. _

_Momo se subió sus bragas y se tapo su cuerpo nuevamente con su bata de dormir._

—_Hinamori –Toushiro intento explicarse, hablarle, pues la situación se le había salido de las manos, en un segundo le demostró todo lo que él quería sentir a su lado. Pero ahí lo supo había sido precipitado y ahora no estaba tan seguro de que Momo sintiera la mismo que su persona. _

—_Yo… yo tengo miedo… esto que siento, que sentimos recién ¿Qué fue? Yo…_

—_Hinamori yo…_

—_¡No! ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera! Yo no soy como las demás mujeres con las que Rangiku-san te arma citas ¡Yo no soy así!_

_Hinamori salio corriendo del cuarto del capitán de la décima, quien se quedo en shock con aquellas palabras de Momo. _

—_¿Qué? –expreso anonadado–. ¡Espera, Hinamori!_

_Intento salir tras de ella, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en boxers, así fue que tomo la primera bata que encontró y salio detrás de Momo. Ya no la podía sentir, se imagino que algo así le iba a suceder con ella y su maestría en ocultar su reaitsu. En el escuadrón número cinco ya no estaba, en su habitación ya tampoco._

—_¡Maldita sea!_

_Se sentía furioso consigo mismo, se odiaba por idiota. Él que conocía mejor que nadie a Hinamori, la trato con tan poco tacto, se fue a los panqueques de primera, eso no debía ser así, no con ella. También era la primera vez que Hitsugaya estaba con alguien, por eso había sido tan inexperto y tal vez poco paciente, pero como ella no había puesto resistencia, pensó que todo iba bien. Realmente se sentía equivocado. _

—¡Taicho! –le pego el grito Rangiku en plena cara.

—¡Dios! –expreso irritado por haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos–. ¿Pero que te pasa, idiota? ¡Porque me gritaste!

—Capitán no sea así de cruel, que hace más de una hora que esta como perdido y con la misma hoja de autorización en la mano.

Hitsugaya poso sus orbes en el papel que tenia en mano y se dio cuenta que su teniente tenia la razón por primera vez en tantos años. Suspiro y se levanto sin más, tenía que dejar de hacer su trabajo, esos recuerdos traídos a su mente le quitaban toda su atención, no era para menos. Amaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Eh? Taicho ¿Dónde va? –pregunto Rangiku.

—No te importa, encárgate del papeleo que resta –dijo sin mas y utilizando un shunpo salio de su cuartel.

—Pero, pero… –Matsumoto se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver la figura de su superior desaparecer–. ¡Pero usted tiene que invitar a salir a Karin-chan!

Rangiku se cruzo de brazos ofendida.

—Uy, que rabia –inflo sus cachetes ofendida–. Todo los consejos que le di y toda la hora hablándole para que me haya ignorado de esa manera ¡Que taicho cruel!

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinamori se había terminado de alistar, era su día libre y lo quería aprovechar para dar un paseo por el Rungonkai, le hubiera gustado ir con Toushiro, salir un rato juntos sin ser vistos por nadie, pero no quería molestarlo, sabia que el capitán tenia mucho trabajo y hoy no era su día libre.

—Bien, ya estoy lista –dijo saliendo de su habitación, pero antes de hacerlo algo llamo su atención.

—Chist –alguien le chisto y ella se volteo.

Allí en su ventana se encontraba Toushiro, quien la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

—Hitsugaya-kun.

—¿Qué haces vestida tan bonita?

—Iré a dar una vuelta al Rungonkai –le sonrió dulcemente y se miro su kimono rosado con flores amarillas que tenia puesto–. ¿De verdad me veo bonita?

—Claro, si ya hasta estoy pensando que me quieres cambiar por alguien del Rungonkai.

—¡No seas tonto! –le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro.

Momo se paro en puntas de pies e Hitsugaya –quien aun se encontraba arriba de la ventana– agacho y acerco su rostro a Momo, se dieron un corto y dulce beso.

—Oye, nos vemos en el monte detrás del bosque del Rungonkai 1 ¿Si? –le dijo Hitsugaya.

—¿Pero y el trabajo?

—Se lo deje a Matsumoto –lo dijo con cierta aura deprimente.

—Bien –Momo sonrió–. Voy yo primero, tú me alcanzas.

—Oye, ¿Por qué?

—Porque las damas siempre van primero –rió y se esfumo con un shunpo.

Hitsugaya sonrió levemente, ella era la única que le sacaba esas sonrisas sinceras.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿De verdad? –cuestiono una sorprendida joven de cabello negros atados en una coleta, con dos mechones sobre su rostro, ojos negros y un kimono azul oscuro puesto.

—Si, así que te pondré bien bonita para que sorprendas a mi taicho –expreso feliz Rangiku.

—¿En serio Toushiro quiere salir conmigo?

—¡Que si! Esto oficialmente es… ¡Una cita!

—¿Tendrás un cita con Toushiro? –pregunto el recién aparecido Ichigo Kurosaki.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron calladas, especialmente Matsumoto, pues ella era la ideadora del plan.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hitsugaya estaba sentado con su espalda recargada sobre el tronco de aquel árbol que le hacia sombra, entre sus brazos tenia a Hinamori quien apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. El albino acariciaba el largo cabello castaño de Momo y con la yema de sus dedos rozo el broche que ella tenia en su cabello, aquel que él mismo le había regalado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me lo regalaste? –hablo Momo que tenia los ojos cerrados.

—Claro, que lo recuerdo –también cerró sus ojos, como olvidarlo, si todo sucedió aquella noche.

_La había buscado por todos lados y no podía dar con ella por ninguna parte, hasta que un lugar en especial se le cruzo por la mente._

—_¡Como no se me ocurrió antes! _

_El polvo de allí era evidente, Momo estornudo un par de veces como consecuencia de la alergia. Era la pequeña casa en donde Toushiro se había criado junto a su abuela, ella era su vecina, pero la casa donde había vivido con las personas que la recogieron ya había sido ocupado por otras personas. _

_Se encontraba sentada en un rincón abrazándose a si misma, hacia frió y ella salio con lo tenia puesto, ni se digno en buscar un abrigo por su escuadrón._

—_¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –susurro aun confundida. _

"_No pude resistirme, cada caricia, cada rose de sus manos en mi cuerpo, me gusto… me siento tan rara, sus besos eran… nunca nadie me beso. Hitsugaya-kun me robo mi primer beso y mis primeras sensaciones en ese sentido, yo…" Hinamori a estas alturas estaba sonroja al recordar lo que había pasado momentos atrás en la habitación del albino. _

—_Él quería eso –esa frase salio de sus labios sola, cerró sus ojos–. ¿Tú solo querías eso de mi, Hitsugaya-kun? –levanto la voz. _

_Toushiro abrió los ojos sorprendido, la había encontrado y ella lo había sentido llegar. Pero ahora el joven albino no sabia que responder a aquella pregunta ¿Le decía la verdad?_

—_Hinamori yo…_

—_Dime la verdad ¿Tú solo quieres eso de mi?_

—_¡Claro que no! –se acerco a ella con el ceño fruncido y se agacho para estar a su altura–. Mírame porque aunque me de vergüenza lo que voy a decir…_

_Momo lo miro y ambos cruzaron miradas._

—_Hinamori yo… te deseo –le confeso finalmente y ella se sonrojo violentamente–. Te deseo en cuerpo y alma, porque yo… te quiero._

_Hitsugaya trago saliva nervioso, realmente nunca pensó que todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces durante esa noche algún día iba a suceder. Momo no sabia que decirle, agacho su mirada avergonzada, Toushiro había tenido el valor, ella también debía tenerlo._

—_Y-Yo… también te quiero –dijo–. Y… y lo que paso realmente me gusto, nunca… nunca me sentí así. Pero tengo miedo… dicen que la primera vez duele –hablo de un susurro bajando la mirada. _

_Ahora Hitsugaya estaba sorprendido por esas palabras y se sonrojo levemente. Entonces, se dio cuenta que ella también quería llegar igual de lejos que él. Era evidente que el miedo estaba presente en ambos._

—_Además… –Hinamori prosiguió, pero luego freno de golpe su habla. _

—_¿Además que? –quiso saber._

—_Tú debes tener experiencia y yo no… y no quiero…_

—_No seas tonta –la regaño y frunció el ceño–. Si lo dices por esas estupidas citas que me arma Matsumoto, ya deberías saber que jamás he ido a una y que jamás le sigo la corriente a las ocurrencias de esa vaga. _

—_¿De verdad? _

—_Tonta –la tomo del mentón y le dio un pequeño beso–. Yo no tengo ninguna experiencia, esta seria mi primera vez y quiero que sea contigo. Siempre has sido tú… Cuando era niño no sabia distinguir que era esa sensación tan calida que me provocabas en el pecho, pero a medida que fui creciendo y ahora que ya no soy "Shiro-chan", lo se…_

—_¿Y que es?_

—_Amor._

—_Amor –repitió ella mirándolo con un brillo especial en sus ojos–. Hitsugaya-kun… quiero ser tuya._

_Momo susurro y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, el beso se fue profundizando, Hitsugaya la abrazo por la cintura y Hinamori por el cuello. Ni siquiera la falta de aire los separo porque fueron regulando la unión a medida que se besaban. Hitsugaya la fue recostando en el piso y ella con manos temblorosas se fue desabrochando su propia bata y también desabrocho la de él._

_Cuando Hitsugaya se separo de ella para apreciar su cuerpo se saco su bata y la dejo a un costado mostrando su torso desnudo, fue directo hacia el cuello de Momo y mientras lo besaba iba recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de la fémina, con delicadeza, lentamente, tratando de que su tacto recuerde cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica que amaba. _

_Hinamori con sus propias manos fue recorriendo la crecida espalda de su mejor amigo, las yemas de sus dedos fueron dibujando cada músculo marcado de aquel bien formado cuerpo, los brazos, pecho, vientre, cada espacio corporal de Hitsugaya eran un deleite para ella. Se sentía avergonzada, pero la primera vez se había quedado quieta y le parecía que ella también debía saciar esa sed que tenia de él, si Toushiro podía hacerla sentir con sus caricias, ella también quería hacerlo sentir. _

—_Hitsugaya-kun eres tan fuerte –sus dedos se entrelazaron con los cabellos revoltosos del capitán. _

_El albino sonrió y la beso, mientras ahora desabrochaba el brasier de Momo y se lo quitaba rápidamente._

—_Y tú ahora eres mía –dijo cuando se encontró con los pechos de Momo al descubierto._

_Fue haciendo un camino desde el cuello de la fémina hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de Hinamori en donde los comenzó a besar con cuidado, sintiendo la respiración agitada y los leves gemidos que daba la teniente al sentir la boca del capitán en sus atributos curvilíneos. Mientras su boca seguía en aquella zona, sus manos se dirigieron hacia las bragas de la castaña y las fue bajando lentamente. Hinamori lo ayudo moviendo sus piernas y deshaciéndose de esa prenda, ella quería sentirse suya, por primera vez y para siempre. _

_Hitsugaya se separo levemente de ella y la miro con cierta ternura reflejada en sus ojos al notar lo avergonzada y sonrojada que Hinamori estaba, pues era la primera vez que alguien la veía desnuda por completo –era cierto que iba a las aguas termales, pero eso era con sus amigas tenientes–. Pero acá estaba desnuda frente a un hombre y ese hombre era su siempre "Shiro-chan" aunque ya no le quedara muy bien ese apodo. _

_Hitsugaya no se lo esperaba, pero Momo en un movimiento muy sensual se desabrocho el moño que siempre portaba en su cabello, dejando que su cabello castaño cayera por debajo de sus hombros. Toushiro no espero mas y la volvió a besar, pero mas apasionadamente y Momo aprovecho para bajar la prenda intima de Hitsugaya y quitársela por completo. Hubo un momento en que sus intimidades se rozaron, por lo que el cuerpo de ambos se tenso sintiendo pena por aquello. Terminaron su beso por falta de aire…_

—_Quiero hacerte mía –le confeso, creía que ya era el momento, su partes mas bajas se lo estaban pidiendo hacia un buen tiempo, pero estaba esperando el instante preciso. _

—_Hitsugaya-kun… ¿Y si… si…?_

—_¿Si que? –la vio dudar por un momento–. Hinamori si tú no te sientes preparada, yo te esperare, siempre te esperare. No te obligare a nada, si quieres que pare, lo haré._

—_No es eso… Hitsugaya-kun ¿Y si esto tiene consecuencias?_

_Toushiro supo a que se refería ella con esa pregunta, se acerco a Momo y la beso en la frente de manera protectora._

—_Si hay consecuencias yo siempre me haré cargo, no tengas dudas –al mirarla la vio sonreír con seguridad._

_El capitán se movió para tener el acceso deseado y lentamente se fue adentrando en ella, vio como el rostro de Hinamori hizo una expresión de dolor, intento salir rápidamente, no la quería lastimar, pero ella se lo impidió._

—_No salgas, sigue por favor._

—_Pero Hinamori, te duele mucho._

—_Hazlo –lo miro con ternura. _

_Él asintió de cabeza tratando de mostrar seguridad, pero por un segundo el miedo lo invadió, no quería lastimarla, no quería que nada saliera mal, pero al sentir una caricia en su rostro por parte de ella, todo ese miedo desapareció. Hitsugaya se adentro mas en ella hasta sentir que rompía algo dentro de Hinamori, supuso que a eso se refería Momo con que la primera vez en ella dolía. Toushiro no podía decir lo mismo, al estar dentro de Hinamori podía sentir un placer infinito, su deseo y calor desaparecieron por un segundo para luego acrecentarse de manera tal que quería ser saciar todo ese deseo de una vez._

_Por su parte, Momo sintió como la barrera de su virginidad se había roto, sintió como un pequeño liquido se corría por entre sus piernas, supuso que era sangre. Una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas, la verdad era que dolía, pero de un momento a otro ese dolor fue reemplazado por un inmenso placer. Noto como Hitsugaya estaba quieto, seguramente esperando alguna aprobación de parte suya, así fue como Hinamori comenzó a mover sus muslos lentamente._

_Hitsugaya empezó a moverse dentro de ella primero de manera lenta y pausada, para luego aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas de forma tal que los gemidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar._

—_Dios, no puedo… no puedo parar –expreso el capitán con la voz entrecortada, mientras la penetraba de manera apasionante. _

—_¡Mas! –dijo de un gemido ella–. M-Mas rápido… por favor, más rápido._

_Toushiro comenzó a ir mas rápido, mientras sus cuerpos se friccionaban de forma perfecta, las manos de la fémina recorrían la espalda del capitán, mientras él besaba el cuello de la teniente y la transpiración invadía el cuerpo de ambos. Hinamori se abrazo al cuerpo de Hitsugaya cuando sintió que llegaba al punto culminante, susurro su nombre al oído cuando Toushiro termino dentro de ella, dando por hecho y terminado el acto lleno de amor y pasión que los unió esa noche. _

_Hitsugaya se acostó a su lado, en el suelo, regulo su respiración aun sin poder creer que lo que tantas veces soñó y se reprimió había sucedido en hechos, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hinamori, pero ella lo sorprendió abrazándolo, el albino sonrió y correspondió aquel abrazo._

—_Tienes el cabello largo –le susurro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la teniente–. No se porque te recoges el cabello, si lo tienes muy bonito._

—_¿Tú crees? –dijo ella riendo levemente._

—_Claro._

_El joven albino agarro su bata que era la que estaba más cercana y tapo sus cuerpos con ello, pero también del bolsillo de la misma saco una cajita del tamaño de una mano. Momo lo miro intrigada y Toushiro le extendió la caja._

—_¿Y esto? ¿Lo traías contigo, Hitsugaya-kun? _

—_Si, lo traje para disculparme contigo, pero ahora que paso esto… quiero que lo lleves contigo siempre, como símbolo de que eres mía._

—_¿Y que es? –cuestiono sonrojada._

—_Ábrelo._

_Y al abrirlo, Hinamori pudo ver una hermosa rosa blanca y brillosa de metal, al tomarla mejor entre sus manos noto que era un broche. Ahí lo supo, el capitán quería que ella llevara el pelo suelto y así lo haría si con ello le hacia saber que ella le pertenecía, que ahora ellos mantenía una relación._

—La verdad que después de ese día, nunca más me lo saque –dijo Momo.

—Y es porque eres mía.

—Eres un tonto –rió bajito abrazándose mas a él.

El sol intentaba esconderse porque debía darle paso y lugar a la luna, el cielo se veía hermoso, pero para Hitsugaya no tan precioso como la mujer que tenia descansando entre sus brazos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿Y que están haciendo? –Rukia entro a la nueva casa que el Seireitei les había cedido a la familia Kurosaki–. ¿Hum? ¿Por qué te ves tan arreglada, Karin-chan?

—Es que Karin va a tener una cita con mi taicho –dijo muy orgullosa de si misma Matsumoto.

—¡Que! –pego el grito de horror Rukia.

—¿Qué pasa, Rukia-chan? –cuestiono Karin sorprendida–. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No es que… no es posible que tengas una cita con el capitán Hitsugaya ¿Rangiku-san que has hecho?

—Yo nada –se excuso–. Mi taicho la invito a comer.

—Imposible –susurro Rukia con nerviosismo–. Esto no esta bien.

—¿Qué sucede enana? ¿Qué tiene de malo que mi hermana…? –Ichigo intento terminar su frase, pero Rukia lo tomo de su kimono negro y lo saco violentamente hacia fuera y con un rápido shunpo lo alejo de la presencia de las otras dos mujeres–. ¡Rukia espera! ¿Qué sucede? –la freno finalmente el pelinaranja.

—No debes dejar que tu hermana salga con el capitán Hitsugaya –le dijo en forma de advertencia.

—¿Eh? –la miro confundido–. Toushiro es una buena persona, no creo que le haga algo malo.

—¡No es eso! Estoy segura que esto es algo que planeo Rangiku-san e Hitsugaya-taicho no sabe nada. Además, por nada del mundo el capitán Hitsugaya ira a esa cita y tu hermana se sentirá muy mal.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Ichigo, Hitsugaya-taicho dejara plantada a tu hermana, yo lo se.

Las _apariencias _que mantenían Hinamori e Hitsugaya habían sido efectivas para todos, menos para la menor hermana de Byakuya. Pues una vez la teniente de la quinta y el capitán de la décima habían sido vistos y por la mismísima Rukia Kuchiki. La noble había guardado silencio ya que no creía que ella fuera alguien que debía meterse en la vida privada de las personas, pero lo que hacia Rangiku no estaba bien, pero sabía que la teniente no sabía nada al respecto.

—¿Qué es lo te pasa, Rukia?

—¡No dejes que tu hermana vaya a esa cita! La teniente Matsumoto lo planeo, estoy segura.

—¿Qué es lo sabes y no me quieres decir, Rukia? –pregunto finalmente Ichigo notando que la joven Kuchiki detrás de esa advertencia ocultaba algo.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, ella en ese momento lo supo las _apariencias _a veces pueden traer ciertos problemas.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Y aquí les traje la conti de este fic! Uf, me costo tanto, hace rato que tenia la idea de cómo hacer este capitulo, pero no me llegaban las palabras exactas y las situaciones del momento para cada personaje. Una cosa aclaro y es que las apariciones de Ichigo y Rukia solo son como apoyo de la trama Hitsuhina, no abra Ichiruki ni ninguna otra pareja complementaria. Espero sepan comprender.

Gracias por leer.

Espero que les haya gustado ¡Arigato!


	3. Sentimientos

Buenas ^^ Un poquito atrasada con este fic ¿Verdad? ^^~ Bueno, pero no importa porque aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo y espero que lo disfruten mucho, tal vez no tengo mucho Hitsuhina directamente, pero como siempre esta. Ellos son los dueños de este fic.

Aquí se los dejo.

Recuerden que Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Inocencia Perdida**

_Sentimientos_

Ichigo y Rukia a pasos flash intentaban llegar a la presencia de Karin, antes que nada querían evitar cualquier problema de la que podría ser causante Matsumoto, por su especial manía de creerse la asesora amorosa de su capitán, cuando este jamás le ha pedido semejante cosa.

—Ichigo de lo que te conté, trata de ser reservado ¿Si? –la joven Kuchiki comento con cautela.

—No te preocupes, Rukia –sonrió con confianza–. Que no diré nada de que Toushiro mantiene una relación con Hinamori.

De repente, Ichigo Kurosaki se vio azotado por un fuerte golpe dado por Rukia Kuchiki.

—¿Pero porque me golpeas, enana maldita? –cuestiono frotándose la mejilla.

—¡Que no lo digas tan a la ligera, baka! –Rukia suspiro–. No se puede contar con la discreción de un hombre ¡Que problema!

—¡Oye, no hables así de mi! –se defendió–. Que he madurado y te mostraré que soy muy reservado ¿Además que quieres? ¿Qué Toushiro me mate si se entera que lo se?

—Bien, entonces vayamos a la presencia de tu hermana.

—Igual, no hay mucho de que preocuparse, entre Karin y Toushiro jamás hubo un interés amoroso, eran amigos y hasta ahí no mas. Cualquier cosa podemos aclarar ese hecho si Rangiku-san intenta jugarle alguna jugarreta a Toushiro. Además, Karin... ella aun…

—¿Aun no ha podido olvidar a ese chico?

—Olvídalo –expreso poniéndose serio.

Rukia asintió –aun recordaba como se sentía Ichigo con respecto a ese tema– y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde podían sentir la presencia de Karin, que justamente aun se encontraba en la posada Kurosaki.

—Uf, al fin pude quitarme todo el maquillaje que Rangiku-san me puso encima.

—Karin-chan –una jovencita de cabello color miel y lacio, ojos cafés y piel blanca se apareció junto a la joven azabache–. Iré por unos alimentos hacia la zona comercial ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, gracias, Yuzu –le sonrió levemente.

Su hermana gemela salio y a los segundos de haber partido Yuzu, Karin sintió la puerta nuevamente abrirse, pensó que su gemela se había olvidado algo, pero se sorprendió levemente al ver las figuras de Ichigo y Rukia.

—¿Aun sigues aquí? –cuestiono Ichigo y Karin arqueo una ceja.

—¿Y adonde querías que estuviera? Vivimos aquí ¿No?

—Si, pero… –Kurosaki se paso su mano por la nuca con nerviosismo, él jamás en esos largos años hablo de esos temas con sus hermanas–. ¿No tenias una salida con…?

—Ah, eso –la menor respondió restándole importancia–. Nada, solo me libre a tiempo de Rangiku-san.

—Ya veo –hablo Rukia, quien noto que la joven Kurosaki no estaba ni pintada, ni arreglada, al parecer no tenia intenciones de salir con nadie–. ¿Y en donde esta ella?

—Pues, le regale la botella de sake que se compro el viejo antes de venir aquí, así que se fue feliz diciendo que iría a compartirlo con… –suspiro–. No me acuerdo con quien.

—Bien, que suerte –Ichigo se dejo caer arriba de un almohadón que había en el piso.

—¿Por qué? –Karin lo miro.

—Porque el capitán Hitsugaya no sabía nada del encuentro que les había armado Matsumoto-fukutaicho –informo Rukia–. Hitsugaya-taicho se enoja a niveles mayores cuando ella hace ese tipo de cosas. No queríamos que te vieras envuelta en un problema sin sentido.

—Me lo imagine desde un principio –Karin hablo despreocupadamente–. Fue por eso que le seguí la corriente y en la primera que pude me libre del asunto.

De un momento a otro, tanto Rukia como Karin sintieron el leve sonido de unos ronquidos. Ambas mujeres miraron a Ichigo notando como este se encontraba desparramado en el suelo roncando a rienda suelta.

—Este idiota –susurro Rukia.

—Bien –Karin se encogió de hombros y luego se arreglo su kimono azul–. Te lo encargo ¿Si? Que Ichi-nii no babee todo el suelo.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo cuides hasta que venga el idiota del viejo ¿Puedes? –la miro.

—¿Y tú a donde vas?

—Debo hacer algo, enseguida vuelvo.

Rukia no puso objeción y eso fue porque Karin no le dio oportunidad alguna, quien salio del lugar rápidamente dando un sutil portazo a la entrada corrediza.

Miro a su alrededor tratando de orientarse y es que aun no se adaptaba a la grande y complicada arquitectura –que según ella– tenia el Seireitei. Desde que había llegado a la Sociedad de Almas tuvo el anhelo de hacerlo, había intentado desistir sobre eso, pero su corazón se lo impidió. Habían pasado muchos años y nunca había dejado de quererlo, por eso tenia el deseo de volver a verlo. Ichigo le comento en una ocasión que al morir y con el tiempo, muchas almas olvidaban sus recuerdos de lo que fue su vida.

Pero ella aun lo recordaba, él también debería hacerlo ¿Verdad?

Sabia que a Ichigo no podía pedirle ayuda, tal vez su hermano se negaría, por eso necesitaba la ayuda de alguien ajeno a todo aquello, y fue así que sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la zona del escuadrón numero diez.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Con cuidado y delicadeza, tratando de no perturbar su sueño, Hitsugaya recostó a Hinamori en su futón, la tapo con una frazada para que el frío no la aquejara. Momo movió su cabeza en dirección a él, su respiración era pausada y tranquila, no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella realmente era algo que jamás pensó que podría tener.

Antes solo pensaba en quedarse con su amistad, sus sentimientos hacia ella siempre fueron tan fuertes que con tan solo tenerla a su lado, o que ella le permitiría seguir protegiéndola, le bastaba. Él solo se conformaba con seguir siendo ese niño come sandias al que ella apodaba como su mejor amigo. Aunque lo odiaba, lo dejaba pasar, porque aunque fuera poco, ella era el mejor secreto que guardaba su corazón.

Pero los años fueron pasando y ahora Momo demostraba que lo amaba mas allá de ser su mejor amigo, ya no lo veía como un niño, ella era su pareja y aun así… seguía siendo el más hermoso secreto que guardaba su corazón. Sus sentimientos eran así de puros, siempre habían sido así, y ahora la podía sentir; la felicidad de probar sus labios, de tenerla entre sus brazos, de hacerla suya.

—Hinamori –susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla sutilmente, tratando de no despertarla.

Recordó que toda la tarde había estado con Momo en el bosque del distrito Rungonkai 1, que se había tomado una especie de día libre cuando no le correspondía, pero lo pasaba por alto porque había estado con ella. Pero de todo lo bueno siempre viene algo malo y el capitán de la escuadra diez ya se lo podía imaginar, y es que había dejado su división a cargo de Matsumoto. Irremediable error de teniente tenía.

Quería quedarse junto a Hinamori y poder dormir a su lado, pero sabía que tenía responsabilidades de capitán que resolver, porque no debía olvidar que era un capitán pura y exclusivamente para protegerla.

Salio por la ventana con puro sigilo, tratando de no ser descubierto, no por él sino por Hinamori, no quería que algún subordinado de la joven teniente pensara cosas que no debía de ella.

Por su parte, dentro de su habitación, Hinamori se removió entre las sabanas de su futón y se aferro a su almohada, dulcemente tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez soñaba con la tarde junto a su _novio._ Si, su secreto novio.

En ese momento, alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Hinamori-san –una voz femenina se hizo escuchar del otro lado, Momo se tapo la cabeza con la almohada–. Hinamori-san…

—N-No, no quiero… no quiero levantarme –balbuceo entre dormida–. Abarai-kun… me deja mucho trabajo.

—¡Hinamori! –se escucho un llamado al parecer desesperado–. Soy Nanao y necesito tu ayuda, por favor.

Momo se sentó sobre su futón y refregándose uno de sus ojos noto que se encontraba en su habitación y al mirarse de arriba abajo vio que aun seguía vestida con la ropa con la que había salido al Rungonkai, sonrió levemente.

—Hitsugaya-kun –susurro con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—¡Hinamori! –nuevamente la llamaron.

—¿Ah? –se levanto y a pasos perezosos se dirigió hacia la entrada.

—Hinamori, siento tanto molestarte y ya se que es tu día libre, pero… –Nanao se acomodo sus gafas con cierta pena–. Es que me surgió un problema con la revista Seireitei y con Hisagui-san no puedo contar porque ya esta en el bar bebiendo con Rangiku-san.

—¿Hum? –Momo se refregó nuevamente su ojo, aun seguía adormilada–. ¿La revista? ¿Pero que paso?

—Se perdieron las ilustraciones de la misma y mañana es la publicación –la teniente de la escuadra ocho la miro con cierta suplica–. Tú eres un as en el arte del dibujo y la única que lo puede lograr para mañana a primera hora.

—Bien –dio un bostezo, pero luego sonrió con agrado–. Solo dame un tiempo a que me cambie y me ponga mi uniforme.

—Si, te lo agradezco –Nanao respiro con alivio, Hinamori era una persona con la que siempre podía contar, agradecía que fuera tan amable.

Hitsugaya estaba en la puerta de su oficina y realmente no lo podía creer. Su oficina no solo estaba limpia y ordenada sino que… ¡El papeleo estaba todo hecho en tiempo y forma! Eso de verdad que era imposible y algo ilógico también.

—¿Pero que demonios paso aquí? –se cuestiono entre sorprendido y algo asustado, porque si Matsumoto había hecho algo semejante como hacer el trabajo que le correspondía era porque algo a cambio necesitaba y nada bueno podía esperar de ella.

Bufo y se acomodo su haori, no quería pensar en lo que le esperaba el día de mañana con la inconstante de su teniente. Deslizo la puerta de su cuartel y al voltear se encontró con la figura de la hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki, que tenia la imagen de sentirse confundida y dudosa de hablarle.

—¿T-Toushiro? –pregunto con cautela.

Asintió en silencio de cabeza, entendiendo porque la joven lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro, es que hacia un siglo aproximadamente que no la veía, tal vez ella aun lo recordaba con el aspecto de niño que tenia en aquel entonces.

—W-Wooww –fue lo único que logro articular al mirarlo de arriba abajo–. Creo que has… crecido.

—Pasaron los años –respondió sin inmutarse.

—Es verdad –sonrió, a pesar de todo le daba alegría volver a ver al chico que la ayudaba a ganar sus partidos de fútbol–. Ahora si tienes apariencia de capitán y no de niño de primaria.

—¡Nandato! –le grito con una venita en su sien titilando, esa hermana de Kurosaki era igual que el idiota de su hermano.

—Ya, bien, no lo diré de nuevo –la chica le resto importancia–. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que hemos llegado aquí con mi familia, quise venir antes a verte, pero estabas de misión y luego no logre dar contigo. Como eres capitán me supuse que tienes muchas obligaciones.

—Si, claro –suspiro mirándola con atención, ella se mostraba incomoda–. ¿Y a que viene eso?

—A que necesito hablar contigo –corrió sus ojos hacia un costado–. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿Un favor?

Ella bajo su mirada, realmente no le gustaba pedir ayuda, menos con respeto a ese tema.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se paso su mano por su frente y suspiro, miro el papel que tenía enfrente, mientras lo analizaba con ojo critico.

—Hinamori te quedaron geniales –Nanao expreso tomando algunos dibujos en mano, aun sin poder creerlo–. Siempre supe que eras una genialidad para estas cosas, pero no me imagine que fueras tan rápida.

—¿Eh? –la miro confundida–. N-No, Nanao-san… estos son solo bocetos, por eso no están tan bien hechos y los hice rápido.

—¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? –cuestiono mirándola con agrado–. Con estos dibujos nos salimos del problema.

—Es que… –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos–. A mi me gusta que mis dibujos se vean bien y prolijos.

—Ya veo –Nanao se acomodo sus lentes con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero en ese momento a Hinamori le rugió el estomago con sonoro haciendo que esta se sonroje con cierta pena y ahora que lo recordaba, como había estado casi todo el día con Toushiro, Momo hasta se había olvidado de alimentarse bien, mejor dicho de alimentarse.

—Lo siento –se disculpo avergonzada moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

—¿No has comido, Hinamori?

—B-Bueno… creo que se me paso –rió nerviosamente.

—Bien, entonces dejemos esto por un momento y vayamos a comer algo –la teniente de Kyoraku se incorporo–. Después de todo eres muy rápida dibujando.

—Claro.

Hitsugaya y Karin llegaron a la posada en donde la mayoría de los shinigimas siempre solían ir a comer entre amigos y beber algunos tragos, no era una cantina, sino un lugar muy decente. Pues, el capitán del escuadrón diez jamás iría a los lugares de mala muerte que frecuentaba Rangiku.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa libre.

—Y bien –Toushiro se cruzo de brazos seriamente–. ¿Cuál es ese favor que me querías pedir?

Fue directamente al grano, no le gustaba andar con vueltas pero para la chica Kurosaki era más difícil la cuestión. Sabía que Toushiro era un camarada confiable, pero pedirle ese favor a él, contándole lo que aquello acarrea, no le era fácil, pues ellos no eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

—Bueno, esto es complicado y problemático –la chico bufo con molestia–. Yo quería saber si hay alguna manera de poder encontrar a un alma que murió ya hace varios años.

—Eso es complicado y de por si imposible, mas si no eres tan especifica –espeto de una, sin rodeos de por medio.

—Yo, es que… –apretó su puño–. Esta bien, te lo contare, pero en la primera que te burles te golpeo –expreso avergonzada y levemente sonrojada.

Hitsugaya la miro con suma seriedad y casi aire de superioridad, esperando a que ella prosiguiera, si era muy complicado el asunto estaba seguro que no la ayudaría o como mucho le mandaría a Matsumoto para que se encargara.

—Vaya, Hinamori si que tienes apetito –expreso Nanao mirando a su camarada con suma sorpresa no solo por toda la comida que había ordenado sino por la rapidez con la que devoraba cada platillo.

—¿T-Tú… crees? –cuestiono la chica durazno dejando una pata de pollo hacia un costado, para luego limpiarse la boca y sonreír con timidez.

—Bueno, es que nunca te había visto comer de esa manera.

—Lo siento –se disculpo con cierta pena.

—No te disculpes –le sonrió

Momo se acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y asintió. En ese momento una palmera en forma de planta caminante, de las que ambas chicas no se percataron, se acerco a la mesa de las dos tenientes.

—Oh –Nanao movió sus gafas mirando en dirección hacia una de las mesas de la entrada–. ¿Aquel que esta allí no es el capitán Hitsugaya?

—¿Eh? –Momo levanto su mirada hacia la misma dirección viendo efectivamente a Toushiro en compañía de alguien–. ¿Hitsugaya-kun? –susurro.

—¿Quién es la chica que lo acompaña? ¿Su novia? –cuestiono Nanao sin saber que su ultima pregunta indirectamente incomodo a Hinamori.

—Es lo que pretendo de mi taicho.

Una voz muy conocida proveniente de la planta caminante llamo la atención de ambas tenientes, lo que realmente las asusto. Y de allí salio la voluptuosa Rangiku Matsumoto con una cámara de fotos en mano.

—¡Rangiku-san! –Momo y Nanao exclamaron sorprendidas.

La mujer sonrió agraciadamente y saliendo de la planta se sumo a sus dos amigas.

—¿Tú sabes quien es la chica que acompaña a tu capitán? –Nanao la miro y sus gafas vislumbraron la luz de la luna.

—Es la hermana de Ichigo, Karin Kurosaki –las dos restantes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas–. Mi taicho acepto tener una cita con ella ¡Y todo gracias a mí! –expreso muy feliz y orgullosa de su hazaña.

—Hitsugaya-kun… ¿Acepto tener una cita con ella? –Momo pregunto dolida y la única que lo noto fue Nanao, quien se asombro por ello, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¡Claro! Que no te sorprenda que mi taicho pronto se pasee con novia.

Hinamori bajo su mirada sintiendo un dolor muy grande arremolinarse en su pecho, miles de veces Toushiro le había dado la confianza de que no debía creer en los disparates de Rangiku cuando esta se disponía a jugar al papel de cupido con él y ella realmente confiaba. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se lo veía en compañía de una chica con la cual Rangiku le había armado una cita? ¿Por qué no se lo había hecho saber? ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado?

Ese sentimiento que ahora albergaba su corazón, dolía. Demasiado. No entendía porque de repente se sintió tan sensible y fue por ese motivo que no reacciono a tiempo cuando Rangiku salio disparada a sacarle fotos a su capitán y Nanao salio tras ella para detenerla.

—Ichi-nii siempre se sintió muy culpable, porque fue la primera vez que no pudo proteger a alguien, el hollow ya lo había matado, solo logro salvarme a mi –Karin bajo su mirada–. Hipotéticamente hablando llego tarde, pero yo siempre trate de que no se sintiera así.

Hitsugaya asintió.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada para cooperar, pero conozco a alguien que si puede ayudarte. Ella es Hinamori Momo la teniente del escuadrón cinco, si tienes alguna prenda que contenga el reaitsu de ese chico por más viejo que sea, ella puede dar con él.

—¿De verdad? –cuestiono con emoción.

—Claro, Hinamori es un as en ese ámbito, te lo aseguro –corrió su cara hacia un costado mirando hacia la luna–. Ella es maravillosa –se le escapo de sus labios inconscientemente.

—Si tú lo dices –sonrió feliz al saber que alguien le seria de ayuda.

En ese preciso momento, el flash de una cámara fotográfica llamo la atención de ambos muchachos y al girarse se encontraron con la figura voluptuosa de la teniente del escuadrón numero diez, en compañía de Nanao que intentaba detenerla.

—¡Una foto de la feliz pareja! –grito a mas no poder Rangiku e Ichigo y Rukia que estaban entrando al lugar miraron la escena sorprendidos.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

—¡Matsumoto! –grito lleno de ira Toushiro.

—Pero taicho, al final acepto tener una cita con Karin-chan.

—¿Cita? –el aludido parpadeo sin entender–. ¿De que estas hablando?

—De la cita que usted acepto tener con Karin-chan. Se lo propuse hoy en la mañana.

Momo que estaba apartada, aun en la mesa que compartía con Nanao, al escuchar aquello bajo la mirada con suma tristeza.

—¡Esto no es una cita! –gritaron Karin e Hitsugaya sumamente enojados.

Rukia e Ichigo iban a intervenir, pero en ese momento Yuzu apareció en escena cargando unas bolsas de alimentos, pues había visto a su hermano mayor entrar en es sitio y lo siguió.

—Karin-chan –la joven de cabellos miel miro a su gemela y al verla en compañía de Toushiro–. ¿Te reencontraste con tu primer novio? –pregunto con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Primer novio? –susurro Momo con dolor.

—Yuzu deja de decir tonterías –se entrometió Ichigo, pues tanto él como Rukia habían visto la presencia de Hinamori en el rincón de su mesa apartada escuchando toda esa mal entendida situación.

—Pero Toushiro-san y Karin-chan siempre estaban juntos cuando él iba al Mundo Humano –se excuso Yuzu.

Hitsugaya apretó sus puños, esa hermana de Kurosaki siempre interpretando mal las cosas ¡El era un capitán! ¡Iba al Mundo Humano por misiones! Los Kurosaki realmente le fastidiaban la vida.

—Vamos, taicho –Rangiku estaba un poquito alegre y es que había estado tomando algunos tragos con Hisagui en el bar, ahora Karin se arrepentía de haberle regalado aquella botella de sake–. Debe estar feliz.

—¡Cállate, estupida! –estaba furioso y acomodándose su haori de manera altiva se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

Rukia e Ichigo suspiraron, tal parecer ese mal entendido no iba a terminar mas que eso y realmente esperaban que así fuera porque sino…

—Taicho no sea cruel, que hasta Hinamori ya sabe de su romance ¿A que? ¿Pensaba ocultárselo a su mejor amiga?

Las palabras de Matsumoto paralizaron a Hitsugaya que se quedo tieso en su sitio. Rangiku miro hacia la mesa para llamar a Momo, pero noto que ella ya no estaba.

—Ya se fue –dijo Nanao.

Ichigo suspiro con pesar y cuando miro a su lado para ver a Rukia se dio cuenta que esta tampoco estaba, miro para todos lados y no logro verla, se concentro en su reaitsu y lo sintió correr a grandes velocidades. Ichigo se puso pensativo, pero las siguientes palabras que pronuncio Hitsugaya lo sacaron de si.

—Matsumoto… estas despedida.

Alego de manera fría y congelante, haciendo que más de uno sintiera un feo escalofrió recorrerle su espina dorsal. Sin más, Hitsugaya, desapareció con un increíble shunpo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Renji caminaba a pasos torpes, quería llegar a su escuadrón, pero el sentido tan bien no le estaba funcionando y todo por culpa de Hisagui, Rangiku, Kira y Kyoraku-taicho quienes –según él– lo llevan por mal camino. Si tan solo bebiera un poquito menos, no le pasarían este tipo de cosas y ahora no estaría con ese tremendo dolor de cabeza.

—Itai, itai, itai –se quejo agarrándose la cabeza, mientras que con su otra mano se sostenía del marco de la puerta de la oficina principal de su escuadrón–. H-Hinamori dame una aspirina, por favor…

Miro hacia adentro y noto que su teniente no estaba, renegó muy a su pesar recordando que hoy era el día libre de Momo. Renji albergaba la esperanza de encontrarla como siempre haciendo su papeleo hasta horas pasadas las reglamentarias. Por que sin importar que, Hinamori siempre lo ayudaba con su resaca, le ponía paños fríos en su frente, le daba una aspirina y cuando la cosa era aun mas seria, no dudaba en llevarlo a su casa y meterlo bajo la ducha de agua helada.

—Un recordatorio mental –se dijo a si mismo entrando a la oficina tratando de encontrar la lámpara de la misma–. No beber cuando Hinamori tiene día libre.

Al encontrar la lámpara y prenderla finalmente vio que su oficina y papeleo eran un desastre. Si, definitivamente hoy Hinamori había tenido día libre por eso Kira e Hisagui se la habían pasado todo el día metidos allí dentro.

Suspiro y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Momo tropezándose sin querer con una botella de sake, se puso de color azul; cuando su teniente viera aquello lo regañaría y bien feo.

—Bien, bien –llego la mesa correspondiente a Hinamori–. Por algún lado las tiene que tener.

Dijo recordando que Momo siempre en unos de los cajones de su escritorio guardaba las aspirinas para la resaca y dolor de cabeza, no por ella, sino porque sabia de los malos hábitos de Renji.

—No este cajón no, uf… este tampoco –cerro los mismos, pero luego intento abrir uno, pero ese al parecer estaba con llave–. Es este…

Tenia que encontrar las llaves del mismo, una vez había visto a Hinamori con ellas y siempre las dejaba en la oficina, pero ahora que recordaba no visualizaba muy bien el lugar en las que las guardaba. Comenzó a revisar todo el lugar muy torpemente –no había que olvidar los litros de sake que tenía encima– hasta que de un momento a otro se encontró tirado debajo del escritorio de Momo y al abrir los ojos… ¡Bingo!

—Acá están –sonrió de medio lado y sin querer se le escapo un eructo–. Dios, que mal me siento.

Las llaves estaban pegadas con cinta debajo de del cajón correspondiente, así fue que Renji rápidamente saco las mismas y abrió el cajón casi con desespero agarrando las aspirinas que tanto deseaba. Tomo las pastillas de una, sin agua si quiera y es que quería sacarse ese horrible zumbido de su cabeza.

—Que bien –apoyo su cabeza sobre el escritorio de Hinamori cuando de repente sus ojos marrones divisaron algo peculiar dentro del cajón que se encontraba antes con llave–. ¿Y eso?

Metió la mano en el cajón y tomo aquello que le llamo enormemente la atención: una fotografía.

Se refregó los ojos y la miro; en la misma se encontraban Hinamori e Hitsugaya abrazados, si estaban abrazados –y según él– de una manera demasiado, bastante cariñosa. Pues, los amigos no se abrazaban de esa forma… de ese modo en el que parecían estar… ¿enamorados?

—¿Pero que significa esto? –cuestiono sorprendido.

Pues, él podría estar pasado de sake… pero había algo que le decía que no estaba muy errado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hitsugaya freno su shunpo en seco arriba de una de las torres del Seireitei y con ojo filoso miro cada rincón que no podía escarpársele de su visión, pues nuevamente Hinamori había reducido su presencia y no podía dar con ella en ninguna parte. Debía aclarar ese maldito mal entendido en el que lo había metido Matsumoto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que tener esta bendita mala suerte con mi teniente? –frunció el ceño mas que enojado, pues en el momento que sucedió todo aquello se había reprimido enormemente de congelar a Matsumoto.

Hinamori nuevamente le había salvado el pellejo –aunque indirectamente, claro– porque la preocupación por la chica durazno fue lo primordial en ese momento, quería dar con ella a como de lugar. Tenía un fuerte sentimiento de preocupación dentro de su corazón, había algo que no andaba bien, no sabia porque de repente le había invadido el miedo. Y es que odiaba verla triste o deprimida.

—¿No la encontraste? –la voz de Ichigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kurosaki? –de repente se sintió mas molesto que antes, pues aparte de la loca de su teniente una de sus hermanas también había ayudado a armar esa circunstancia.

—Nada, tranquilo –se rasco su cabello anaranjado y miro a Toushiro de reojo sorprendiéndose de la altura que había adquirido el antes niño prodigio de capitán, pues debía admitir que hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía–. Solo que te vi salir así de furioso y me preocupe.

—No es asunto tuyo –espeto en seco.

—Lo se –Ichigo suspiro y recordó que Rukia le había pedido discreción, así que suponía que de toda esa situación debería hacerse el desentendido–. Mira no se que fue lo que paso ni lo entiendo, pero te ayudare a encontrar a Hinamori.

Toushiro lo observo con una ceja levantada.

—Si un amigo no apareciera yo también estaría muy preocupado, mis amigos son muy importantes para mi así que supongo también para alguien como tú debe ser así –trato de sonar convincente y al parecer lo consiguió porque Hitsugaya asintió levemente de cabeza, como dándole la razón.

Había llegado a un lugar alejado del Seireitei, no sabia cuantos shunpos había utilizados, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que habían sido veloces. Se sentó en el césped mojado de aquel bosque oscuro que solo era iluminado por la luna y escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas intento no llorar, pero fracaso rotundamente.

Se sintió profundamente triste, no podía entender porque se sentía de esa forma. Era cierto que para muchos era considerada una de las shinigamis mas frágiles y sentimentales dentro del Seireitei, pero ese hueco y dolor que se formo en su pecho nunca lo había sentido.

Confiaba en Hitsugaya-kun, se había jurado que jamás volvería desconfiar de él –luego de aquellos sucesos que acontecieron con Aizen en la Sociedad de Almas– se había hecho a si misma aquella promesa. Por eso trataba de calmar a su corazón que de repente se creyó desprotegido, tal vez era por que Toushiro no estaba ahí abrazándola y diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que debía olvidarlo.

No podía dejar de llorar y sus parpados ya se habían puesto rojos, se maldecía, odiaba llorar porque Hitsugaya-kun le decía que le daba aspecto de nenita cuando lo hacia. Y ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer, una mujer que desde hacia tiempo se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma. Porque siempre quiso dejar atrás algún pasado doloroso.

Era incomprensible para ella, porque de un momento a otro con aquello que había escuchado se había sentido tan vulnerable, probablemente era un mal entendido y ella estaba allí llorando como una marrana. De repente se comenzó a sentir mal y gateo hasta las raíces del árbol más cercano para poder vomitar.

Tal vez era lo que había comido, tal vez no…

—Que tonta soy –se recrimino a si misma.

—Tranquila, Hinamori-fukutaicho –la voz de Rukia la sorprendió, pero se sintió aliviada cuando la joven Kuchiki la ayudo a limpiarse.

—Rukia-san –pronuncio su nombre tomando el pañuelo que Rukia le extendía.

—Me costo seguirte los pasos, eres demasiado rápida –le sonrió levemente.

—Yo…

—No me digas nada, volvamos al Seireitei, este bosque se ve feo de noche –dijo dándole confianza–. Además, Hitsugaya-taicho te esta buscando.

Momo abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pues estaba segura de que ella se había marchado antes sin que Toushiro se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero mas le sorprendió ver la mirada de Rukia, que parecía comprenderla o intentaba decirle algo.

—Matsumoto-fukutaicho fue quien armo todo ese lío y mal entendido, créame.

—¿Tú…? –Hinamori no sabía como preguntarlo, pero Rukia la entendió.

—Fue hace cinco años atrás cuando los vi –bajo su mirada, no quería incomodar a Momo–. En aquella misión que hicimos compartida con Renji e Hitsugaya-taicho en el Mundo Humano.

Cerró los ojos recordando aquella misión.

_La anolamía siempre la mostraba la ciudad de Karakura, era por ese motivo que Renji estaba protestando y de le quejarse. Rukia miro de reojo a Hinamori, nunca había compartido una misión con ella, quien era ahora la teniente de Renji y al parecer tanto este como Hitsugaya-taicho –quien no admitió bajo ninguna circunstancia que Matsumoto se sumara a la misión porque solo andaría de compras en los shopping de Karakura–, aseguraban y depositaban su confianza en ella._

—_¿Y en donde nos quedaremos? –pregunto Abarai–. Yo no pienso ir a pedirle favores a Urahara-san, es un aprovechado._

—_Bueno, podríamos con nuestros gigas ir a una alojamiento que se rente –Momo hablo, mientras leía un librito que le ayudaba a entender el funcionamiento del Mundo Humano–. Aquí dice que los humanos van a hoteles cuando no se encuentran en su lugar de residencia._

—_Es que nosotros no usábamos esas cosa porque siempre andábamos de prestado en lo de Ichigo o Urahara-san –Renji se encogió de hombros, Hinamori miro a Rukia quien asintió de cabeza._

—_¿Tú también, Hitsugaya-kun? _

—_Antes de la guerra de invierno con Matsumoto nos hospedamos en lo de Inuoe Orihime y luego una vez me hospede en lo de Kurosaki. _

—_Pues eso esta muy mal –se cruzo de brazos, Renji y Toushiro la miraron–. Molestar así a la gente. Esta misión nos pertenece a nosotros, no involucraremos a personas que no corresponde._

—_Es verdad –Toushiro asintió–. Busquemos nuestros gigas y rentemos una habitación en esos…_

—_Hoteles –le sonrió Hinamori–. Dicen que te dan desayunos, también._

—_¡De verdad! –Renji se emociono con tan solo escuchar la palabra comida. _

—_Es cierto, Ichigo una vez me hablo de ellos –hablo Rukia–. Y creo que era porque ya estaba cansado de que le usara su armario._

—_Pero antes de ello creo que demos hacernos cargo de los hollows que nos harán compañía –hablo Renji e Hitsugaya, Rukia y Hinamori posaron su mano en la funda de sus espadas._

_Ya habían sentido el olor a hollow que se había hecho presente en el ambiente y una enorme garganta se hizo presente arriba de sus cabezas. Decidieron separarse y como eran demasiados, se dividieron las zonas por cada punto cardinal. Realmente Rukia no sabia de donde habían aparecido tantos, mataba a uno y se reproducían miles._

—_Es el último –dijo con la respiración agitada, estaba cansada, al parecer esos hollows tenían la capacidad de drenar su energía espiritual, por eso se sentía tan débil._

_Le dio la estocado en la mascara al que creía que era el ultimo de todos esos huecos, pero de repente sintió la presencia maligna de otro a sus espaldas y al voltearse noto como ese hollow pretendía darle el golpe final y ella que ya no podía responder a mas ataques._

—_Maldición –susurro con bronca._

_Pero de repente vio como una enorme bola de fuego mataba y desintegraba al hueco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

—_¿Estas bien?_

—_H-Hinamori-fukutaicho –alego sorprendida para luego bajar la mirada–. Lo siento._

—_No debes disculparte –le sonrió acercándose a ella y sacando un pañuelo blanco de adentro de su uniforme le limpio la sangre que salía del rostro de Rukia–. Me preocupe por ti por eso vine a ver que no te pasara nada malo._

"_Que gentil" pensó la joven Kuchiki, había escuchado en los pasillos de la Sociedad de Almas del carácter ameno y humilde de Hinamori, pero nunca había estado con ella en una situación tan cercana como para comprobarlo. Además, noto que ella no estaba cansada y se veía muy fuerte con respecto al ataque que le dio al hueco._

—_No tenia fuerzas para invocar mi shikai –expreso._

—_Si –Momo puso un semblante determinante–. Esos huecos tenían la característica de drenar la energía de su enemigo._

—_¿A usted no le paso nada?_

—_Bueno, yo puede ocultar mi presencia del enemigo y al ver esa característica de ellos los ataque desde las sombras._

—_Sorprendente –susurro y bajo la mirada ¿Por qué a ella no se le había ocurrido eso también? _

—_¡Rukia! –el grito de Renji la trajo en si, al mirarlo noto que venia en compañía de Hitsugaya-taicho–. ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? _

—_¿Qué son esas preguntas, Abarai-kun? –Momo le dio un coscorrón a su capitán–. Kuchiki-san es muy fuerte._

—_¡Oye! –se quejo el golpeado, Toushiro suspiro con pesar y Momo le guiño el ojo a Rukia, eran camaradas después de todo. _

_Llegaron con sus gigas al muy conocido y llamado hotel según los humanos, pidieron dos habitaciones en las que se ubicaron, en una Rukia y Momo, y en la otra Toushiro y Renji. En medio de la noche Rukia se despertó agitada, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, en donde Ichigo asesinaba de una forma muy cruel con Zangetsu a su preciado conejo Chappy. _

—_Ese idiota –mascullo enojada, debía encontrar la manera de dormirse de nuevo, y recordó que su querido nii-sama siempre tomaba una taza de leche caliente para ello. El conserje de la entrada le había dicho que poseían una cafetería en donde podían pedir de desayunar, tal vez allí le podían brindar un vaso de leche caliente._

_Al levantase noto que la cama de Hinamori estaba desecha y ella no se encontraba allí, lo que la sorprendió. Pues, en la habitación estaba todo apagado –solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana la iluminaba– y en el baño no había nadie._

—_Raro –susurro y como se había preocupado, fue hasta la habitación de Renji e Hitsugaya-taicho para avisarle que Momo no estaba. _

_Pero lo que la sorprendió nuevamente fue encontrar la puerta de dicha habitación entre abierta. Vio con una gotita de sudor en su frente que Renji dormía todo destapado y a rienda suelta no dejaba de roncar y roncar, pero ahí también lo noto… la cama de Hitsugaya-taicho estaba vacía. _

_Camino por los pasillos de aquel hotel reduciendo su reaitsu al mínimo para no ser sentida, contaba con la probabilidad que algún hueco se haya aparecido y que como ni ella ni Renji lo sintieron, Hinamori e Hitsugaya se hayan hecho cargo de ello. Pero sus pasos la llevaron hacia el balcón de dicho hotel… y allí los vio._

_Hitsugaya y Hinamori estaban abrazados –de una manera muy tierna–, luego el frío capitán del escuadrón diez tomo el mentón de su mejor amiga y la beso en los labios de una manera pausada y dulce._

_Rukia se llevo una mano a la boca para reprimir cualquier tipo de exclamación que pudiera escapársele en ese inoportuno momento que se encontraba espiando –sin querer, claro esta– y se escondió detrás de la primera pared que encontró._

—_Te amo, Hitsugaya-kun._

—_Yo también te amo, Hinamori. _

_Ahí Rukia Kuchiki entendió porque Hitsugaya-taicho se había negado rotundamente a que su teniente entrometida viniera a esa misión. _

Rukia abrió sus ojos para notar lo enrojecida de vergüenza que estaba Hinamori.

—No te preocupes, que jamás se lo he dicho a nadie –omitió el hecho de que se lo tuvo que contra a Ichigo por circunstancias de fuerza mayor, porque Ichigo se había puesto muy pesado con que quería saber–. Yo no soy quien para andar metiéndome en la vida privada de la gente, mucho menos en la de un capitán y una teniente.

—Arigato –agradeció Hinamori bajando la mirada–. De verdad, muchas gracias.

—Esta bien, aunque la ignorancia de los demás puede ocasionar malos entendidos –hablo refiriéndose a lo que había pasado hacia momentos atrás.

—Si, lo se, cuando Rangiku-san se entere pondrá el grito en el cielo –rió nerviosamente.

—De seguro –confirmo.

—Pero… no se porque de repente me sentí muy triste, algo sensible –se llevo su mano al pecho–. Me dolió aquí, este sentimiento es tan fuerte que no quiero que se rompa.

Rukia la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios, se notaba que esos dos estaban enamorados. Momo intento reincorporarse y Rukia la ayudo.

—¿Le sucede algo, teniente Hinamori? –Rukia la miro.

—Me siento mareada, nada grave –le sonrió levemente–. Solo que comí mucho y luego use los shunpos como si fuera…

No pudo decir mas nada porque Momo se desmayo frente a los ojos de Rukia, que se apresuro a tomarla entre su brazos.

—Hinamori-fukutaicho –la llamo y cayó con ella al suelo, pero en ningún momento la soltó–. Hinamori-fukutaicho –volvió nombrarla sintiendo lo fría y pálida que se había puesto Momo–. ¡Hinamori-fukutaicho! –grito.

Toushiro e Ichigo frenaron en seco sus pasos flash, habían llegado al oscuro bosque de aquel distrito Rungonkai, ambos habían escuchado semejante grito.

—Fue Rukia –expreso Ichigo.

—Hinamori –susurro abriendo sus ojos, pero sin esperar mas Hitsugaya se adentro al bosque aumentado la velocidad de sus shunpos, Ichigo no pudo hacer más que seguirlo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Una Matsumoto lloraba a rienda suelta en el bar en el que siempre iba con sus camaradas, quienes ahora escuchaban el suplicio de la teniente.

—¡Mi taicho me despidió! –largaba grande chorros de lagrimas por sus ojos–. Y me lo dijo tan fríamente que me helo la piel ¡Porque!

Kira, Hisagui e Ikkaku entre cerraron los ojos, a los tres se les había pasado lo mismo por la mente.

"_Algo abra hecho…"_

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Yeah, aquí el final de capitulo. Matsumoto tiene muy buenas intenciones, pero siempre se equivoca ¡La despidieron! Ja, ja, ja… Hitsugaya estaba furioso. Pobrecita de Momo con todo ese mal entendido.

Puse una mini historia aparte de Karin, que se resolverá en el próximo capitulo, porque yo no soy partidaria de ponerla de mala o cizañera para que el Hitsuhina funcione, ya que la pareja de Toushiro y Momo funciona por si sola, porque entre ellos hay amor de verdad. Además, solo la necesitaba para que Rangiku armara todo ese mal entendido, y porque el HitsuKarin es algo que no existe –sin ofender a sus seguidores, pero es la verdad–, por eso le arme ese pequeño argumento con un Occ. Karin es un personaje que no me influye en lo mas mínimo y creo que es porque en Bleach me agradan y soy mas partidarias de las mujeres shinigamis que de las humanas, je! Creo que son mas grosas, un bobera, pero bueno ^^

Y por ultimo, aviso que solo le quedan dos capítulos a este fic. Creo que ya había comentado que si le hacia continuación a esta historia iba a ser corta. Bien, ya dije todo lo que tenia para contar y asegurar.

Como siempre, gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	4. Descubrimiento

Domo ^^ ¡Tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí! ¡Pero aquí me tienen con la continuación de esta linda historia!

Solo le queda un capitulo, así que disfrútenla.

Advertencia: Leve escena Lemmon –no es la gran cosa, pero esta–.

Bleach no pertenece.

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Inocencia Perdida**

_Descubrimiento_

Suspiro con sumo fastidio cuando sintió el reaitsu de esa mujer que lo había metido en problemas innecesarios por clavar las narices en donde nadie la llamaba, y a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana no lo olvidaba. Aun estaba tan molesto que hasta se dignaba a hacer el papeleo de sub-capitan que obviamente no le correspondía, de verdad que no había mentido cuando expreso su deseo por despedirla. Pero claro que eso no se pudo llevar a cabo porque luego de arreglar cualquier mal entendido, Hinamori le pido encarecidamente que considerara a Matsumoto como su teniente, porque era una gran shinigami.

Y claro que esa mujer de espíritu libre era una gran guerrera, él lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no era el caso en ese momento.

—T-Taicho…

Rangiku entro a la oficina principal con cierta aprensión y tratando de mostrar la mejor predisposición de hacer las pases con su aun –por suerte– capitán gruñón.

—¡Fuera! –expreso irritante Hitsugaya con una marcada venita en su frente.

—¡Hai!

Como si de un soldadito firme a batería se tratara Rangiku en un rápido movimiento salio de aquella oficina cerrando y deslizando la puerta tras de si.

—Tsk –se quejo el capitán tratando de volver a su trabajo administrativo, pero realmente le era imposible.

Estaba inquieto y no podía negar aquello, pues a pesar de que había arreglado las cosas con Hinamori, ella en esa última semana había estado raramente distante. A veces se mostraba malhumorada, otras muy apegada, amable como de costumbre, otras consentida y algunas caprichosa. Había intentado saber sobre aquella actitud, pero ella o lo evadía o terminaba por fruncirle el ceño; él más que nadie sabía lo que pasaba cuando ella se mostraba enojada.

Si, era capaz de desenvainar a Tobiume.

—Hinamori –murmuro su nombre recordando aquella noche en donde la encontró desmayada en los brazos de Rukia en el oscuro bosque del Distrito Rukon.

_El sonido de su respiración era lo único que podía escucharse en aquel pasillo perteneciente a los establecimientos del escuadrón cuatro, __cerró sus ojos e inconscientemente frunció su ceño. Recordó que no estaba solo en aquel lugar por lo que miro de reojo a Ichigo y Rukia que en silencio solo se mantenían haciéndole amablemente compañía. _

—_Gracias, Kuchiki –largo en seco sorprendiendo a los otros dos presentes._

—_P-Por favor, Hitsugaya-taicho no me agradezca –contesto Rukia siempre con el debido respeto._

—_Vaya… ¿Pero que le habrá pasado para que se desmayara así? –hablo Ichigo largando un suspiro y recibiendo inmediatamente un sutil codazo en las costillas por parte de Rukia–. Auch…_

_Y cuando estaba por replicar por dicha actitud, Ichigo noto que ese pasillo de hospital se lleno de otras presencias._

—_¿Cómo esta Hinamori-kun? –pregunto un agitado y preocupado Kira, lo que provoco que Hitsugaya lo mirara de reojo y ceñudo. . _

—_Cállate, Izuru –hablo un adolorido Renji, que a pesar de que había tomado las aspirinas aun le aquejaba el dolor de cabeza–. Hinamori es mi teniente, ahora mismo hablare con Unohana-taicho._

—_Como tu teniente creo que deberías cuidar mejor de ella ¿No lo crees? –expreso Hitsugaya en tono demandante a lo que Renji lo quedo mirando detenidamente, recordando aquella fotografía que encontró en el escritorio de Momo–. ¿Qué tanto me estas mirando? _

—_Nada, que tienes razón –Abarai se cruzo de brazos–. Debo estar más pendiente de ella, como es tan responsable y fuerte la dejo ser, aunque creo que eso a muchos le beneficia, tal vez a ella también._

_Toushiro abrió ligeramente sus ojos al escucharlo, pues no era ningún tonto como para no interpretar debidamente lo dicho por Renji y sabia que indirectamente estaba dirigido hacia él. Pero igualmente no entendió el porque de aquellas palabras._

—_Taicho… –se animo a hablar Matsumoto, que hasta el momento se mantuvo en silencio porque dudaba de la reacción de su capitán hacia ella._

—_¿Qué haces tú aquí? –el joven albino la miro de mala gana–. Vete._

—_¡Pero Hinamori es mi amiga! –se atrevió a gritarle._

—_¡Ella no te necesita! –la encaro mas que enojado, ni crea que él había olvidado porque había sucedido todo aquello. _

_En ese momento, Unohana-taicho apareció saliendo del cuarto en donde había atendido a Momo. _

—_¿Cómo esta Hinamori? –se apresuro a preguntar Matsumoto, dándole a entender a su capitán que ella tenia tanto derecho como él, pues que Hitsugaya conociera a Momo desde que eran niños no le daba mas crédito. Pues, ella era tan amiga de Hinamori como el chico. _

_Y claro que Rangiku se equivocaba enormemente en sus conceptos, pues Hitsugaya y Hinamori hacia tiempo habían dejado de ser amigos para convertirse en algo más. Por eso Toushiro se consideraba con mucho mas derecho… y no se equivocaba. _

—_La teniente Hinamori se encuentra bien –hablo temple Unohana–. Simplemente fue un desmayo provocado por un desequilibrio alimenticio. Tiene las defensas bajas, nada grave. Igualmente le mande hacer unos estudios de rutina. _

—_¿Podemos pasar a verla? –cuestiono Kira._

—_La teniente Hinamori esta dormida y será mejor que la dejemos descansar –respondió Unohana–. No se preocupen por ella, pueden volver a sus labores correspondientes. No es necesario que se queden aquí, así que por favor…_

_Unohana con su sonrisa tenebrosa señalo la salida, por lo que los presentes no tenían opción a rechistar porque si lo hacían sabían que estarían en grandes problemas. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Izuru, Rangiku y Toushiro asintieran en silencio dirigiéndose hacia la salida._

—_Hitsugaya-taicho –lo llamo Unohana a lo que el albino se volteo para mirarla–. ¿Me concedería un momento, por favor?_

—_Claro –el capitán asintió._

—_¡Pero porque mi…! –Rangiku intento protestar al ver el trato privilegiado hacia su taicho porque pudo ver al igual que todos los demás las verdaderas intenciones tras las palabras de Unohana._

—_Vamonos Rangiku-san –Renji le tapo la boca y a la pura fuerza saco a su amiga de ese lugar saliendo junto a los otros. _

_Unohana sonrió levemente cuando vio que los demás shinigamis ya se habían retirado y miro al capitán del escuadrón diez, quien le mantuvo la mirada._

—_Hitsugaya-taicho, la teniente Hinamori esta despierta ¿Quiere pasar a verla? –Toushiro trato de no mostrar sorpresa, pero a la experiencia privilegiada de Retsu era imposible engañar–. Ella ha preguntado por usted. _

—_Esta bien –mostró seriedad para ocultar la desesperación que sentía por verla, cuidarla y protegerla._

_Toushiro se adentro a la habitación de hospital de aquel cuartel numero cuatro, poso sus ojos turquesa en Hinamori que se encontraba recostada y observando hacia la ventana en donde podía mostrarse la luna. Ella finalmente volteo a mirarlo, el joven noto que los ojos de Momo estaban levemente hinchados y rojos "Estuvo llorando" pensó. Hinamori igualmente le trato de sonreír._

—_Hitsugaya-kun…_

—_Hinamori –se acerco a la camilla–. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

—_Bien –agacho la mirada y él hizo lo mismo._

_Por un momento reino el silencio, solo la respiración de ambos se lograba escuchar. Hitsugaya por primera vez en su vida –o muerte– no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que decir. Porque jamás había tenido que disculparse por algo que no había hecho y de lo que no era responsable. Si, definitivamente despedir a Matsumoto fue la mejor decisión. _

—_Hinamori yo…_

—_¿Es verdad? –ella lo interrumpió mirándolo fijamente tratando de no evadir esa situación y sus sentimientos con respecto a ello, no importaba si era cierto, lo entendería y estaría con él sin importar que antes de ella Hitsugaya hubiera tenido a otra chica. Solo quería escucharlo de él y que le dijera la razón de porque estaba con Karin Kurosaki. _

—_¡Claro que no! –aseguro tomando de las manos a Momo provocando que ella se sonrojara levemente por aquel contacto, lo que enterneció al capitán–. Sabes que yo jamás hago caso a las estupideces de Matsumoto. Y no se de que modo y de donde saco que yo acepte tener una cita con Kurosaki, porque no fue así. La hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo me vino pedir ayuda con respecto a un tema en particular por eso estaba en ese lugar con ella. _

—_Pero… ¿Tú no fuiste su primer novio?_

_Hitsugaya apretó sus dientes recordando a la inocentona entrometida de Yuzu Kurosaki, la chica no tenia la culpa, lo sabía. Pero sin querer había metido las narices en donde no debía ayudando a los malos entendidos de ese momento. Y que más podía esperar, si Yuzu jamás entendió que entre Karin y Toushiro ni siquiera existía una relevante amistad. Eran conocidos, se llevaban bien y ya. _

—_Hitsugaya-kun… yo te creo que no estabas con ella en una cita –volvió a hablar Momo–. Y si tuviste una relación antes de lo nuestro yo lo comprendo, porque no tiene nada de malo. Porque a mi me importa… lo que siente tu corazón por mi ahora. Yo solo…_

_Hinamori no logro seguir con sus palabras porque Hitsugaya la beso, en un roce casto que lentamente se convirtió en algo mas profundo cuando Momo le correspondió. Toushiro tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y en el momento que sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla se separo lentamente para mirarla._

_Odiaba verla llorar porque jamás sabía que decir o hacer cuando sucedía eso._

—_Hinamori no llores…_

—_G-Gomen ne –se disculpo arrugando su boca en un puchero–. No se que me pasa._

_Toushiro le seco las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos._

—_Tonta, siempre has sido tu –Momo centro su mirada en aquellos ojos turquesas–. Eres la única para mí. Soy capaz de dar mi alma por tu amor. Tonta, yo soy tu ángel guardián. Nunca hubo ni habrá otra._

—_¿De verdad? –sus orbes chocolate brillaron._

—_Sabes que jamás miento –y acerco sus labios nuevamente a los de ella, quien le acaricio su mejilla correspondiendo a sus besos. _

_En el momento que se separaron por una pequeña falta de aire, Hitsugaya la miro firmemente y Hinamori sabia que él tenia todas las intenciones de contarle y responderle todas las preguntas que ella tuviera con respecto al tema abordado. _

_Mientras tanto sin que Momo ni Toushiro se dieran cuenta, Unohana cerro silenciosamente la puerta de aquella habitación. La capitana bajo sus parpados pensativamente y sin romper su propio silencio dirigió sus pasos hacia el cuartel principal de su hospital._

—_Así se dieron las cosas, no se porque demonios a Matsumoto se le meten ideas tan estupidas en la cabeza._

_Hinamori rió levemente al escucharlo en ese tono gruñón tan característico suyo, para luego dar un pequeño bostezo._

—_No seas malo con Rangiku-san, ella ha madurado. _

—_¿Qué ha madura…? –Hitsugaya freno sus palabras al notar como Momo se frotaba uno de sus ojos con cansancio–. ¿Tienes sueño? _

—_Un poco –volvió a bostezar. _

—_Entonces duerme –acomodo con suavidad el flequillo de la joven, notando como ella cerraba sus ojos con lentitud–. Yo cuidare de ti._

_La tapo con las mantas correspondientes para que no pasara frío y cuando se aseguro de que Hinamori había entrado en el sueño de Morfeo, se alejo de la camilla para no molestarla. Apoyo su espalda sobre una de las frías paredes de aquella habitación, cruzándose de brazos y mirando la delicada y siempre serena imagen de Hinamori durmiendo, que ahora era iluminada solo por la natural luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana._

_Su corazón se había calmado y estaba tranquilo por ello. Al fin había aclarado todo mal entendido absurdo en que lo había metido la impertinente de Matsumoto, pero ya no quería pensar en eso, porque todo estaba como tenia que estar._

_Aunque Hitsugaya ignoraba la semana difícil que le haría pasar Hinamori de ahora en adelante._

—¿Qué es lo sucede con ella…? –murmuro cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su cabeza arriba del escritorio.

Él aclaro las cosas, ella lo había escuchado y hasta había tomado una actitud de total comprensión ¿Entonces por qué ahora estaba tan rara? Hasta sus hábitos alimenticios estaba cambiando y no quería creer que se trataba de un capricho infantil y mañoso, porque Momo no era ese tipo de chica.

Por su parte afuera del escuadrón numero diez, Rangiku dio un hondo suspiro.

—Que cruel es mi capitán –arrugo su boca de manera enojona–. ¿Cuándo se dignara a disculparme?

En ese momento, un shinigami de bajo rango se hizo presente frente a ella extendiéndole un papel.

—Mensaje de Abarai-taicho –el joven le hizo una leve reverencia.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Rangiku abrió el papel para leerlo finalmente.

_Ven para mi escuadrón, es hora de hacer lo que teníamos planeado sobre lo que hablamos la otra vez. No lo estropees ¿De acuerdo?_

La teniente frunció el ceño al terminar de leer el pequeño mensaje.

—¿Pero quien se cree Renji? –protesto, pero de inmediato recordó eso a lo que implícitamente se estaba refiriendo el joven de cabello rojizo.

_Unohana con su sonrisa tenebrosa señalo la salida, por lo que los presentes no tenían opción a rechistar porque si lo hacían sabían que estarían en grandes problemas. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Izuru, Rangiku y Toushiro asintieran en silencio dirigiéndose hacia la salida._

—_Hitsugaya-taicho –lo llamo Unohana a lo que el albino se volteo para mirarla–. ¿Me concedería un momento, por favor?_

—_Claro –el capitán asintió._

—_¡Pero porque mi…! –Rangiku intento protestar al ver el trato privilegiado hacia su taicho porque pudo ver al igual que todos los demás las verdaderas intenciones tras las palabras de Unohana._

—_Vamonos Rangiku-san –Renji le tapo la boca y a la pura fuerza saco a su amiga de ese lugar saliendo junto a los otros. _

_Y una vez que estuvieron fuera del escuadrón seis, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y sin soltar aun a Rangiku, Renji con unos increíbles shunpos se llevo consigo a la teniente de la décima a un lugar en donde pudiera hablar con ella a solas._

—_¡Pero que sucede contigo, Renji-baka! –protesto Matsumoto en el momento que fue librada y se reprimió de darle una bofetada a su amigo por ese trato tan austero. _

—_Cálmate ¿Si? Que no fue para tanto._

—_¿Qué no fue para tanto? –arqueo una ceja–. ¿Dices que…?_

_Pero no logro seguir con su debido reclamo porque noto como Renji sacaba de entre sus ropas shinigamis una especie de fotografía y se la extendía._

—_¿Puedes explicarme esto? –dijo Abarai con un semblante serio notando como Rangiku tomaba la foto entre sus manos._

_La rubia teniente al mirar dicha foto abrió los ojos sin disimular la sorpresa que la invadió en ese momento. Era obvio que ella no tenía explicación alguna para ello. _

Matsumoto miro hacia la puerta cerrada de su propio escuadrón, sabiendo a la perfección que era su capitán quien se encontraba del otro lado.

—¿Será… posible?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinamori refunfuñó de muy mal humor al firmar uno de los papeles que debía autorizar para su escuadrón. Renji la miro de reojo no comprendiendo en lo absoluto aquella actitud acida por parte de su teniente. Ella en esos últimos días se había comportado así y cuando se le preguntaba el porque de ese desdén, Momo se enojaba aun mas por el simple hecho de que no encontraba un respuesta ni para ella misma de su propia acción.

—Hinamori.

La joven suspiro de mala gana y lo miro… _de mala gana_.

—¿Qué? –dijo levantando una ceja.

—¿Acaso esa es manera de hablarle a tu capitán? –expreso enojosamente mientras una venita afloraba por su cien, él jamás dejaba ese deje temperamental y mas si su propia teniente se dirigía de esa forma a su persona–. ¿Estas susceptible?

—¡Déjame en paz! ¿Sabes? –enrojeció caprichosamente como una niña pequeña a la que le prohibían salir a jugar al aire libre en pleno día soleado–. No tengo ganas de hacer este tonto papeleo, me canse de que seas tan vago y perezoso ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¿Oíste? Si, eso es… ¡Un irresponsable!

Renji parpadeo como acción propia por la reacción de su amiga, de verdad que se sintió como una estupido adolescente que estaba siendo regañado por su madre por devuelta llegar alcoholizado a su hogar luego de una loca noche entre amigos. Fue por ese motivo que no reacciono de inmediato en el momento en que Hinamori se levanto de su asiento para salir de aquella oficina.

Renji por primera vez en su vida después de la muerte dejo su temperamento de lado y recordando lo que debía de hacer para no arruinar _ciertos _planes, sacudiendo distraídamente la cabeza dijo:

—Esta bien, tomate el día libre. Lo entenderé.

Hinamori pareció detenerse en el tiempo cuando en realidad solo se paro de seco en frente de la puerta, de manera mecánica giro su cabeza para mirar a su capitán.

—¿H-Hablas enserio, Abarai-kun?

Su voz sonó amena, como solía siempre ser. Mientras que a Renji nuevamente se le ensancho una vena en su frente.

—¡Abarai-taicho! Demonios ¿Cuando vas a tratarme como tal?

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Momo bajo su mirada de manera pensativa y luego hablo.

—Te tengo mucho aprecio, Abarai-kun.

Renji suspiro y se sonrojo levemente, luego de Rukia la única que poquísimas veces lo había hecho sonrojar era Hinamori; y eso era porque era una amiga demasiado buena para ser real. A veces creía que no se le tenía la consideración necesaria y la que se merecía, tal vez por esa razón no había notado que…

La puerta del escuadrón número cinco se abrió de manera escandalosa y casi sorpresiva, fue por ese motivo que Momo dio un brinco hacia atrás y Renji lo hizo sobre su asiento.

—¡Konichiwa! –entro a la oficina muy alegremente Matsumoto–. ¡Konichiwa!

—Rangiku-san… que susto –Hinamori se llevo una mano al pecho.

—Vamos, ni que fuera tan fea.

Y sin esperar más tiempo Rangiku rodeo a Momo con sus brazos dándole su característico abrazo de la muerte.

—¡Ya basta! La vas a matar –intervino Renji al ver que su teniente se estaba quedando sin aire–. Déjala en paz que le he dado el resto del día libre.

—Oh, que bien –Matsumoto la soltó–. Entonces podemos hacer muchas cosas juntas Hinamori.

Momo luego de recuperar el aliento miro con agrado a su amiga y con sus mejillas sonrojadas comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, Renji negó de cabeza; realmente no la entendía. No hacia nada de minutos que Hinamori lo había retado como a un crío explotando en una ira y ahora se mostraba dulce, tímida y agraciada como siempre.

—¿Qué me quieres pedir, Hinamori? –Rangiku le guiñó un ojo.

—Oh, yo… veras que tengo largo el pelo y ¡lo quiero dejar así!, pero me esta creciendo de manera despareja y…

—¡No hay problema! Te cortare las puntas y le daré forma a la crecida.

A Hinamori se le sonrojaron las mejillas con alegría y Rangiku miro de reojo a Renji, quien pudo distinguir un brillo de inteligencia fugaz en la teniente de la décima.

Luego de un tiempo de regocijar y hacer sentir a Momo tranquila, en la oficina de la quinta, la armonía se distendió entre los tres shinigamis. Y mientras Rangiku le terminaba de peinar el cabello a Momo –ya terminado de haber cortado el mismo– carraspeo su garganta de manera disimulada.

—¿Estas mas calmada ahora, Hinamori? –cuestiono Matsumoto–. No me digas que Renji te deja mucho trabajo…

—Oh, claro que no… lo normal –dijo sonriendo con dulzura la joven mientras se llevaba un caramelo a la boca, sintiéndose mimada por el hecho de que su amiga le cepillaba el cabello.

Renji negó de cabeza sintiéndose ridículo ¿No era Momo quien lo había retado por ser un irresponsable?

—Esta semana te has mostrado no se como decirlo… algo… ofuscada ¿sabes? –Rangiku se mojo sus labios–. Mi taicho… me ha… preguntado si sabia yo si te encontrabas bien ¡Mira que para que él pregunte algo!

Matsumoto había mentido rotundamente, pues Hitsugaya jamás le hizo semejante mención era obvio que cuando se trataba de Momo, él jamás lo hacia saber –mas aun por la relación que llevaba con la susodicha– era algo que el capitán resolvía por su cuenta. Renji se puso de color azul al escucharla, se suponía que no sacarían los trapitos al sol, que serian sublime al abordar el tema, a él le parecía muy obvias las intenciones de Rangiku; pero tal vez…

—¿Hitsugaya-kun pregunto eso? –cuestiono Momo bajando la mirada.

—Bueno, en realidad lo insinuó, ya sabes como es…

—Si, pero… yo estoy bien.

Respondió Hinamori sintiéndose por un momento incomoda, cosa que noto Rangiku que en ese momento estaba agarrando parte del cabello de Momo para tomarlo con el broche de pelo correspondiente.

"_Creo que esta semana he estado muy fastidiosa sin razón, no se porque… y eso ha preocupado a Shiro-chan, que tonta he sido… no me he dado cuenta"_ pensó Hinamori con pesar, porque ni ella entendía lo que le sucedía y se sentía mal por Toushiro; porque él había aguantado su malhumor.

—Hinamori, ¡pero que bonito broche! –exclamo la rubia.

—Si, siempre me llamo la atención –hablo Renji–. ¿Lo has comprado tú?

—S-Si, claro… ¿Quién mas?

—¿Y en donde lo adquiriste?

—Ah, bueno yo… –la chica titubeo sin saber muy bien que decir–. No recuerdo.

—¿No recuerdas? –Rangiku se mostró confundida.

—No –Momo se levanto de un momento a otro y se sacudió su hakama–. Creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Claro, ve… te dije que te queda el resto del día libre –dijo Renji.

—Arigato, Abarai-kun –miro a su amiga y le sonrió–. Gracias, Rangiku-san.

—De nada, Hinamori –la saludo de mano y alegremente.

Y cuando Momo salio y los otros dos shinigamis la sintieron lejos, suspiraron con pesar.

—¿Por qué tuviste que mencionarle a tu capitán? –le cuestiono Renji de mala gana, creyendo que había sido una imprudencia por parte de su amiga.

—Porque soy mujer y conozco bien Hinamori… lo irá a buscar –a Rangiku se le inflo el pecho de orgullo–. Yo lo se.

—¿Y entonces? –Renji arqueo una ceja.

—Muéstrame la foto.

El joven pelirrojo saco de su haori aquella fotografía y se la dio. Rangiku la miro meticulosamente.

—Ahora… debemos… comprobarlo –expreso pausadamente la rubia.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Estaba detrás de aquel árbol mientras sus orbes negros miraban la figura de aquel joven que jugaba con una pelota de tela junto a otros muchachos en aquellas calles de tierra del Distrito Rukon. Sintió que le tocaban sutilmente el hombro, era su hermano, quien desistiendo de cualquier otra ayuda, fue quien finalmente encontró a la persona que tanto ella deseaba ver.

—Ichi-nii…

—Karin acércate, no te aseguro de que te recuerde, pero…

—Lo se –lo miro decidida.

Sus pasos lentamente se fueron acercando hacia el conjunto de muchachos que corrían en dirección a la pelota. Se quedo mirando la partida de fútbol, posando fugazmente sus ojos en aquel chico que habían conocido cuando aun estaba viva.

—¡Llévala contigo Hotaru-san! –grito uno de lo chicos al joven de ojos azules, piel blanca, cabello castaño y cuerpo delgado, pero firme; quien se iba con la pelota al arco contrario para meter el gol, pero…

Su mirada azulada se detuvo en el tiempo y su cuerpo en ese lapso de espacio, lo que hizo que la pelota frenara con él al igual que el juego en si. Miro a la joven morena que también lo miraba.

—¿Karin? –susurro–. ¿De verdad eres tú, Karin?

A la chica por un segundo le brillaron los ojos y el miedo que antes la invadía por no saber si él la recordaría o no, desapareció. Se acerco a Hotaru como él se acercaba a ella.

—Yo pensé que nunca…

El chico freno sus palabras, parecía perplejo y a la vez esperanzado.

—Yo también, me fue difícil ¿sabes?

Hubo un silencio finito, pero que a ellos le pareció eterno. Hotaru decidió cortar aquello.

—Se que esta vida es la que uno tiene después de morir, pero… nunca he podido recordar muy bien que fue realmente de mi vida, todo esta borroso como niebla en el camino –Karin lo escuchaba con atención–. Siempre he de recordarte, hubo un tiempo que tuve miedo de también olvidarte. Pero no fue así –finalizo con una leve sonrisa.

Karin también sonrío y se acomodo su flequillo con tranquilidad. Si, su corazón estaba tranquilo.

—Yo tampoco te he olvidado.

—¿Pero has vivido mas tiempo que yo? –cuestiono sorprendido.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora estoy viva y tú también ¿No es así?

Ambos se miraron fijamente ¿Y porque no? El amor joven estaba ahí latiendo para ambos. Mientras, tanto desde el techo de una casa de aquel distrito dos shinigamis miraban dicha situación.

—Has hecho bien, Ichigo –Rukia se cruzo de brazos y sonrió levemente, como orgullosa de la madurez de su amigo.

Ichigo no dijo nada, su silencio lo dijo todo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La tarde caía, pero aun no era la exacta hora de que se escondiera el sol. Momo en silencio y mirando el cielo sentada sobre una roca que daba como vista a una inmensa laguna cristalina, cerro sus ojos como esperando algo o a alguien. Una pequeña brisa movió sus cabellos haciendo que los mismos rozaran sus cachetes.

—Es todo muy hermoso, el cielo esta luminoso –se levanto de donde estaba sentada y fue hasta la laguna.

Se saco sus chatitas de madera y las medias, lentamente se fue acercando a la orilla hasta que sus pies se mojaron con el agua cristalina y helada. Se alejo por unos instantes, pues la vibración de que su piel calida tocara el frío del agua le hizo cosquillas. Las mismas cosquillas que siente cuando las manos fríos de Hitsugaya la acarician… algo hermoso.

Largo una pequeña risita, volvió sus pasos al agua, sonriendo solo como ella siempre lo suele hacer, en un instante feliz.

De un momento a otro, sintió que unas fuertes manos la rodearon por la cintura, mientras la fría y lenta respiración de _él _se agolpa en su cuello, inhalando su perfume melocotón. Momo llevo una de sus manos hacia su cintura juntando la misma con las de él, mientras dirigió la otra hacia los cabellos blanco del joven para acariciar los mismos.

Así se quedaron en un momento de silencio y acompañamiento.

—¿Me perdonas, Hitsugaya-kun?

—¿De que? –susurro apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

—Porque estos días… no se… me he comportado tan mal… y no lo entiendo… se que…

—Eres una tonta –le replico–. Todo esta bien, que no te preocupe eso, quiero verte… solo dime… ¿Tú estas bien? Digo… ¿conmigo?

—Si ¿Por qué dices eso? –Hinamori ladeo su cabeza para mirarlo directamente–. He sido horrible, me he comportado tan mal contigo ¿Cierto?

Hitsugaya sonrió levemente y la abrazo mas fuerte pegándola ha su cuerpo.

—Debo admitir –cerró sus ojos frunciendo levemente su entrecejo–. Que hubo un momento en que me preocupe, pensé que…

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que aun seguías enojada, ya sabes… por lo del otro día.

—¿El otro día? –Hinamori parpadeo sin entender, Hitsugaya supo que no era esa la razón del comportamiento de Momo, ella seguramente ya había olvidado aquella confusión causada por Rangiku. Y así era, Hinamori ya lo había olvidado.

El capitán directamente la beso, solo quería sentirla así, como siempre, su inocente y dulce Hinamori. La teniente le correspondió lentamente hasta que poco fueron mutuamente profundizando el beso. Era su momento.

Mientras tanto…

—¡Deja de protestar, Renji! –bufo Rangiku, a la vez que ambos utilizando pasos flash saltaban de árbol en árbol–. Pareces un crío.

—¡Tenme mas respeto que soy un capitán! –el chico cambio su tono de voz a una chillona–. Yo la conozco… Hinamori ira ver a mi capitán… confía en mi intuición femenina ¡Boberas! –recrimino finalmente–. ¡No sabes nada de nada!

—¡Que me estas recriminando! –freno sus pasos muy ofendida–. Es cierto, pensé que iría a buscar a mi capitán, pensé que iría directamente a mi escuadrón.

—Pero nadie había en tu escuadrón, ni Hitsugaya estaba ahí.

—¡Y ahí esta el punto, baka! –Renji la miro detenidamente–. Ni mi capitán _estaba _en el escuadrón y… Hinamori no _aparece _por ninguna parte ¿Raro, verdad?

—Ahora que lo dices…

—Cállate y sigamos que yo se lo que hago.

Renji suspiro y le siguió los pasos, ambos shinigamis se adentraron a los campos del privilegiado Distrito 1 del Rungonkai, era un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de plantas y flores acordes en cada milímetro del lugar. Frenaron en un sitio que a Renji le pareció realmente precioso; se trataba de una inmensa laguna cristalina rodeada de árboles de sauce y caídas de margaritas, que nunca antes había visto.

—¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar?

—¡Chist! –lo callo Matsumoto–. Puedo jurar que sentí la leve presencia de mi taicho.

—Pero yo no siento la presencia de nadie aquí…

Y era cierto, ni Matsumoto podía sentir la presencia de nadie ahora.

Renji noto como Rangiku se fue acercando lentamente a la laguna, pero de un momento a otro freno sus pasos.

—¿Qué paso?

—Hay una barrera muy fuerte de Kido alrededor de este lugar –anuncio la teniente.

—Es cierto –dijo Renji estirando su mano y topándose con el brillo dorado de una barrera–. Es muy raro. Aunque bueno, hay muchos lugares de todo el Rungonkai que están protegidos de alguna que otra barrera, algunos shinigamis de Ukitake-taicho se encargan de ese trabajo, creo…

—Pero esta… es una barrera que esta a la altura de un capitán, como mínimo.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Eres un capitán ¡Rompe la barrera, Renji!

—¿Ah? –Abarai arqueo una ceja incrédulo.

Las manos de Hitsugaya se paseaban como un diestro artesano sobre la suave y desnuda espalda de Hinamori, quien estaba a upa suyo rodeándolo por su cintura con su piernas. Sus movimientos se iban moldeando a sus respiraciones agitadas, mientras el sol caía escondiéndose detrás de las nubes, pero sin dejar que los hermosos colores del cielo se hagan presentes. Momo arqueo su espalda, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar ante las embestidas de Toushiro.

La mitad de sus cuerpos de parte para arriba estaba al aire libre, mientras que la otra se encontraba debajo del agua.

—Ah… –Hinamori se aferro a los hombros de Hitsugaya, podía sentir como su placer se acrecentaba mientras el agua golpeteaba sus caderas que se movían apasionadamente en los brazos de su amado.

Hitsugaya la sentía temblar, pero sabia que no era de miedo sino de amor puro, y su cuerpo mismo palpitaba rápidamente al sentir como los firmes senos de Momo rozaban su pecho, era algo que lo hacían sentir siempre como nunca se había logrado sentir antes. La beso y abrazándose más fuerte a ese frágil cuerpo femenino, dio la última embestida, sintiendo el espasmo final.

Hinamori apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hitsugaya, extasiada y sonriendo levemente, abrazo a Toushiro, haciendo que sus finas manos acariciaran suavemente la espalda morena y firme del joven albino.

—Te amo, Hitsugaya-kun.

—Yo mas, Moja-camas –sonrió de medio lado, acariciando los cabellos castaños de Hinamori.

Era un instante que no quería terminar, porque era de ellos y nada más que de ellos. Nadie lo tenía porque saberlo… nadie. Porque aunque muchos pudieran decir que estaba mal, los jóvenes cuando se aman… se aman y no se fijan en prejuicios, simplemente sienten.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La noche finalmente había caído, presentando la luna en un cuarto creciente. Y al mismo tiempo presenciando la discusión de dos alborotados shinigamis.

—¡Eres un idiota, idiota, idiota!

Rangiku Matsumoto no paraba sacudir de un lado a otro a Renji que de repente cayó de cola al suelo.

—¡Oye! –se quejo, parándose de un brinco y enfrentando a la mujer–. ¡Te dije más de mil veces que aun no he mejorado mis habilidades en Kido! ¡Pero no… no me quisiste escuchar! Te dije que no podía echar abajo esa barrera ¡Pero te encaprichaste!

—Después de un siglo… ¡Como es posible…! ¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo un torpe en las artes demoníacas? –alego indignada–. Al fin todo se arruino ¡Y fue tu culpa!

—¿Arruinar? ¡Por dios! No teníamos seguridad de que alguien se escondiera dentro de esa barrera.

—Pero yo tenía la seguridad –dijo Rangiku muy firme.

—Si, claro como no –hablo irónico Abarai–. La misma seguridad que siempre tienes cuando le armas a tu capitán citas a ciegas o cuando le dices a Momo que ropa ponerse, o las veces que dices que no te pondrás ebria y siempre lo haces ¡No, no! Mejor aun… la misma seguridad con la que dijiste "Hinamori ira a buscar a mi capitán, yo la conozco, yo lo se" ¡No sabes nada, acéptalo! Porque apenas regresamos Hitsugaya estaba haciendo su papeleo como de costumbre en su oficina.

Rangiku tenía sus cachetes inflados y rojos de la furia que le provocaban esas palabras. Porque eran ciertas, cuando volvieron de su misión espionaje fracasada encontraron a Hitsugaya trabajando en su oficina y luego vieron a Momo en compañía de Nanao e Hisagui por un tema de la revista Seireitei.

—¡Esta vez es diferente! –se defendio.

—No, no es diferente –Renji suspiro–. Jamás debí pedir tu ayuda, porque yo malinterprete las cosas, esa foto no dice nada… solo se están abrazando. Y pongámoslo así, son amigos… y eso no tiene nada de malo.

—¿Alguna vez te abrazaste con Rukia?

—Es diferente, Rukia es muy distinta a Hinamori, Momo es capaz de sacarle una sonrisa hasta un amargado como tu capitán o Ichigo, velo así.

—Es cierto –la mujer se cruzo de brazos aceptando tal vez la equivocación que habían dada por hecha–. En aquellas lejanas épocas hasta Gin siempre decía que una persona como Hinamori sacaba, a veces, lo mejor de cada persona que tenia alrededor. Entiendes, Gin lo dijo… ¡Gin que era tan sombrío y misterioso!

Renji no dijo nada, pues Rangiku nunca era de nombrar a Ichimaru y ahora por alguna razón lo había hecho. El amor inconciente tal vez. En ese momento, ambos shinigamis notaron como el tema de su conversación –o discusión– se hacia presente.

—Abarai-kun, Rangiku-san ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –cuestiono Momo, mirándolos con curiosidad mientras se llevaba a la boca unas judías dulces.

—Nada, solo hablábamos –dijo Renji.

—¿Me acompañas a mi escuadrón, Hinamori? –pregunto Rangiku–. Es que mi capitán aun me trata con la punta del zapato y…

—Hitsugaya-kun no esta en su escuadrón –los otros dos la miraron inquisidoramente, Momo no lo noto–. Le fui a llevar estas judías dulces y no lo encontré, un shinigami me dijo que se fue por un llamado de Unohana-taicho.

—Oh, claro –expreso luego la teniente de la décima restándole importancia al asunto al igual que Renji, porque era una típica costumbre que Momo le llevara dulces a Toushiro, a veces Ukitake también lo hacia, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que el joven capitán había crecido.

Renji se acerco a su teniente mirando directamente los caramelos que esta poseía y estaba comiendo.

—¿Me convidas? –intento rodarle uno.

—¡No! –Hinamori alejo la bolsa de dulces de Renji, frunció el ceño y le hizo un desprecio.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hitsugaya se sentó frente al escritorio de Unohana cuando esta le hizo la senna de que podía hacerlo. Por un momento reino el silencio, el mas joven de los dos capitanes no se enojo por aquello, él era de respetar mucho a los demás capitanes mas si eran de la antigüedad y prestigio de Unohana Retsu.

—Se preguntara seguramente, Hitsugaya-taicho ¿Por qué lo he mandado a llamar?

—Si, supongo que si ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, supongo que no –Retsu lo miro temple como de costumbre–. El motivo de su presencia a este escuadrón es sobre… Hinamori-fukutaicho.

Esta vez no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le ocasionaron, pero no dijo nada, Unohana tampoco.

—Supongo que sabia usted que aquella noche que Hinamori-fukutaicho llego desmayada a mi escuadrón le mande hacer unos estudios.

Hitsugaya asintió de cabeza con firmeza, cerró sus ojos imaginándose tal vez lo peor o armándose un panorama para nada grato de todo aquello.

—¿Encontró algo malo en ella? –miro a la capitana sin titubeos–. ¿Hinamori… esta mal? ¿Enferma?

—No, ella no esta enferma ni nada por el estilo –Unohana miro Hitsugaya y noto que este respiro con alivio. Hizo una pausa que pareció mas larga de lo debido, hasta que finalmente poso sus ojos azules en el joven albino y dijo con cuidado–. La teniente Hinamori… esta embarazada.

Ante la pronunciación de aquellas palabras, parpadeo y trago saliva observando con seriedad a la capitana del escuadrón cuatro, se removió en su asiento relamiéndose los labios. Pero Unohana lo pudo descifrar y lo descubrió con su buena experiencia habida y por haber; los ojos de Hitsugaya mostraron… un brillo único.

—¿Un hijo? –dijo el capitán.

—Que sinceras son sus palabras, Hitsugaya-taicho –Toushiro abrió su boca por la sorpresa ocasionada–. Si, Hinamori-fukutaicho va a tener un hijo suyo.

El silencio reino la oficina de Unohana y ella supo que era tal vez el shock y la emoción que sentía el joven capitán, seguramente era algo que no se esperaba, pero no parecía negarlo en lo absoluto.

—Si, es mi hijo –hablo Hitsugaya muy firme de lo que decía–. Ella y yo…

—Lo se –lo interrumpió Unohana–. Se la relación que usted mantiene con la teniente Hinamori.

Si, habían sido descubierto y no por cualquier persona; sino que por la mismísima Retsu Unohana.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Uf, que capitulo ¿Cierto?

¿A que ustedes pensaron que serian Rangiku y Renji los que lo terminarían descubriendo? Al final no, fue la gran y sabia Retsu Unohana. Creo que era la mas adecuada, los otros dos ¡Semejante alboroto hubieran armado! Vamos, que ni discretos fueron cuando intentaron averiguarlo porque se la pasaron discutiendo durante todo el trajín, ja, ja.

Bueno, como saben el próximo es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Les dije que seria cortita, no se si es que fue muy emocionante, pero a mi me encanto y me encanta hacer esta historia, es que eso del amor secreto, ver que Hinamori y Hitsugaya no son unos crios inocentes, con ese amor puro y tierno que muestran en la serie, sino un amor mas profundo y… apasionante, ya saben. Me gusto, y espero que a ustedes también les guste como esta quedando finalmente.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer. De todo corazón.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Destiny

Buenas gente ¿Cómo están? ¿Esperando por el final de esta historia? ¡Pues aquí se las traje! Así que… ¡Redoble de bombos y platillos! Y no se me pongan mal que aun tengo dos Hitsuhinas en proceso

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que disfruten de este capitulo ^^

¡A leer!

Bleach no me pertenece. Una lastima.

[xxxx]

**Inocencia Perdida**

Destiny

A pasos cortos, casi silenciosos, movía su silueta como la misma sombra que se va amoldando al protector de su dueño. Pensativo, serio e imponente… como de costumbre; y aun así haciendo suspirar a varias jovencitas que hacían vibrar sus ojos en forma de dos fervientes corazones. Nuevamente y como ya era sabido, las ignoro. Él ya tenia hace mucho a alguien quien era la dueña de su amor y su corazón, el destino los había unido desde hace tiempo y ahora…

Para siempre.

—¡Hitsugaya-taicho! –escucho a una mujer gritarle.

Paro en seco, no creyendo que fuera una mala broma aquel grito sino más bien podía ser algo importante, si bien no tenia cabeza para ello hizo el menor esfuerzo de ladear la cabeza para oírla; encontrándose con un tumulto de mujeres shinigamis. Arqueo una ceja confundido, más al ver el semblante serio y el aura de furia que invadía a cada una de esas jóvenes.

—¡Hitsugaya-taicho… lo amamos!

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en el momento que no supo cuando toda esa avalancha de mujeres shinigamis se le tiro encima y por lo menos cinco de ellas ya estaban colgadas de su cuello. Él era un capitán y en la milésima de segundo que noto lo que estaba por suceder debió huir o imponerse, pero también estaba el hecho de que en ese preciso momento su persona tenia la cabeza en otro mundo.

Había recibido una importante, radical y a la vez conmovedora noticia por parte de la capitana Unohana ¡Él no tenia el tiempo para esas locas mujeres! Además… ¿En donde diablos había quedado el respeto por una autoridad como lo era él?

—¡Soy un capitán! –grito entre enojado y demandante–. ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo!

Ante semejante alboroto por las calles del Seireitei, varios shinigamis se acercaron y sin poder creer veían aquella situación que sufría el capitán de la escuadrón diez, nunca antes vista. Renji, Rangiku y Momo en compañía de Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nanao, Rukia e Ichigo con los quienes se encontraron en el camino y justamente hablaban de unos asuntos del Seireitei se hicieron presente al escuchar el griterío de la situación.

—¿Hitsugaya-kun? –Hinamori parpadeo ante lo que veían sus ojos.

—Vaya, con que era cierto –hablo Kyoraku acomodándose su sombrero–. Así que existía este grupo de mujeres psicoticas locas por Hitsugaya-taicho.

—Pobre de Shiro-chan –susurro con preocupación Ukitake.

—¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? –cuestiono Ichigo.

—¿Estas loco? –respondió Renji–. ¿Y que esas locas desquiciadas nos maten? ¡Ni muerto!

Rangiku estaba anonada, nunca había visto algo semejante, nadie jamás en la vida se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto a su capitán de esa manera. Ahí no más estaba Hinamori que nunca lo llamaba con el debido respeto, algo que con los años ya su capitán había permitido ¿Pero esto? Realmente no sabia que es lo que debía hacer, esas mujeres parecían querer llevarse una parte de su capitán consigo… ya sea un brazo, una pierna, un ojo ¡Lo que sea!

—¡Hitsugaya-kun! –grito preocupada Hinamori siendo la única en correr para ir ayudarlo, Toushiro logro ver la figura de Momo en ir a socorrerlo, preocupándose por ella.

Pero en un instante de tiempo, una de las shinigamis acosadoras abofeteo a Hinamori y la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo para que no se pudiera acercar a Hitsugaya.

—¡No te acerques, zorra! –le grito, Momo se llevo una mano a su mejilla en donde recibió el golpe, estaba muy sorprendida–. Que ya sabemos muy bien lo que has hecho para retener a nuestro Hitsugaya-taicho contigo ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

—¿N-Nani? –Hinamori no entendía aquellas palabras que le estaban dirigiendo.

—¡Oye! –grito Matsumoto realmente enojada y con ayuda de Rukia ayudo a Hinamori a reincorporarse–. ¡Mas respeto o por esto serán encarceladas! Les están faltando el respeto a un capitán y teniente.

—Nosotras no tenemos porque respetar a una mujer de tan bajo calibre como Hinamori-fukutaicho ¡No es más que una arpía!

Ukitake y Kyoraku fruncieron el ceño, mientras que Ichigo miro seriamente a esas mujeres shinigamis que se atrevían a insultar a una chica como Hinamori –que según lo que le había dicho Rukia– era una de las más queridas por todos dentro de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Esa estupida debió dejar de ser teniente luego de lo sucedido con su ex capitán Aizen Sosuke –dijo otra de las jóvenes que estaba trepada del cuello de Hitsugaya, quien al escucharla escondió su mirada sombría entre sus cabellos, estaba furioso. Momo pareció aterrorizarse con lo escuchado.

—No le haga caso Hinamori-fukutaicho –le susurro Rukia, quien sabía que esto no era normal.

—¡Basta! –grito Renji desenvainando su zampacto, él era una de las pocas personas que sabia cuanto Momo se había esforzado para superar ese tema–. ¡Nadie se mete con mi teniente en frente de mis narices! ¡Zabima…!

—¡Matte, Renji! –lo freno justo a tiempo Ichigo.

En ese momento una ola de reaitsu frío hizo volar a las mujeres hacia diferentes lugares, quienes gritaron sorprendidas al darse cuenta que se trataba de su querido capitán Hitsugaya.

—Están todas bajo arresto –expreso demandante y haciendo un gesto de cabeza, Rukia, Nanao y Rangiku con un Bakudo ya tenían apresadas a esas mujeres desquiciadas bajo orden de un capitán.

—¿Por qué Hitsugaya-taicho? –grito una de las tantas–. ¡Nosotras lo amamos!

No les respondió, las ignoro; posando solo sus fríos y serios ojos en Hinamori quien tenia roja una de sus mejillas, eso lo enfureció aun mas, ella ahora mas que nunca debía cuidarse y ser cuidada.

—¡Hinamori-fukutaicho no lo merece! –grito nuevamente una de las chicas–. ¡Ella solo se embarazo para retenerlo a su lado!

Hitsugaya abrió sus orbes desmesuradamente ante aquellas palabras ¿Cómo diablos esas mujeres…? ¿Cómo demonios se había filtrado esa información? Atino a mirar de manera fulminante a la joven que se había atrevido a gritar semejante cosa ¡Como si Hinamori lo supiera! La pobre teniente aun no estaba enterada…

Hinamori se quedo detenida en el tiempo, sin notar que todas las miradas de los demás la estaban mirando solo a ella ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Por qué esa mujer había dicho que ella estaba…?

—¿Embarazada? –Renji arqueo una ceja–. Ja ¡Eso es imposible! Hinamori no esta embarazada, porque si así fuera… ¿De quien?

—¡De Hitsugaya-taicho!

Gritaron todas esas shinigamis, Hitsugaya se quería congelar con su propia zampacto, no era esa la manera en la que pretendía que Hinamori se enterara de su actual estado. Mientras que la joven teniente parpadeo varias veces, sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Y sin mas Momo cayo desmayada, siendo atajada rápidamente por Ichigo, sino fuera por él, Hinamori hubiera terminado de lleno en el suelo.

—¡Demonios! Que mala manera de enterarse que va a traer un alma al mundo –dijo sin más Ichigo sorprendiendo a los demás por sus palabras, pues con ellas daba a entender que esa posibilidad era más que cierta, lo que asombro a todos a excepción de Rukia.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Explíquese! ¡Explíquese! ¡Explíquese! –Rangiku zamarreaba a su capitán del haori de un lado a otro.

—¡Suficiente! –grito Hitsugaya zafándose de ella–. ¿Qué les pasa a todo el mundo? ¿Acaso es el día de faltarme el respeto?

Todos los que estaban presentes en aquella oficina del escuadrón diez hicieron absoluto silencio, mirando a Hinamori que se encontraba dormida a lo largo del sillón de dicho escuadrón para luego posar sus ojos en el capitán albino y así sucesivamente, pasando sus miradas de un protagonista a otro. Aun no creyendo de lo que se habían enterado –excepción de Rukia e Ichigo que ya lo sabían–. Dicha situación finalmente irrito a Hitsugaya:

—Con todo respeto ¿Podrían retirarse de mi escuadrón? –trato de ser amable, pues no se olvidaba que allí había otros tres capitanes presentes (Kyoraku, Ukitake y Abarai)

Lentamente cada uno de los allí presentes se fueron retirando de la oficina a excepción de Renji que se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido, Rukia que se acerco con cierta fascinación y curiosidad a una dormida Momo, mientras que Matsumoto no parecía haber entendido que se tenia que retirar porque se hizo la que se comenzaba a pintar con un maquillaje que saco de quien sabe donde.

—¿Ustedes no entendieron que debían irse? –cuestiono arqueando sus cejas en una profunda exclamación de enojo por la actitud de los demás.

—Tú me debes una explicación, Hitsugaya –le hablo Renji–. Así que yo no me iré.

—¡Si, eso! –salto revoltosamente Rangiku moviendo su cuerpo y pechos de un lado a otro–. ¡Nos debe una explicación! ¿Cómo es eso que dejo embarazada a Hinamori? ¿Tienen una relación? Y si es así… ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando perdieron la inocencia?

—¡Basta! –grito alterado Hitsugaya–. ¡Yo no tengo porque darles explicaciones a ustedes!

—¡Si nos las debe! –gritaron al unísono Rangiku y Renji.

En ese momento, los tres shinigamis que discutían escucharon un pequeño grito de alegría en ese lugar y al voltear se encontraron con la figura de Rukia.

—¡Kyyyaaaa! –exclamo la Kuchiki con un montón de estrellas en los ojos de fascinación, mientras sostenía su mano en el vientre de una dormida Hinamori–. ¡Un bebé-chan!

A Renji e Hitsugaya se les escurrió una gotita por la frente, mientras que Rangiku se quedo pensativa en su lugar mirando a Hinamori, fue como si su mente se frenara en el tiempo por un segundo ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre su capitán y su mejor amiga y confidente? ¿Cómo? ¡Si eso paso frente a sus narices!

Para sorpresa de los demás, Matsumoto a paso firme y con un semblante serio se retiro sin decir ni una sola palabra. Hitsugaya, Rukia y Renji comprendieron que ella se sentía en algún sentido traicionada, ella se creía de la mayor confianza de Hinamori y también de su capitán –a pesar de que con este último siempre la relación era más formal–. Rangiku los apreciaba a ambos y se sentía fuera de enfoque con todo ese asunto.

—No tengo tiempo para sus sutilezas –suspiro Hitsugaya y miro a Renji–. Y tampoco para las tuyas, Abarai.

Renji arqueo una ceja y lo miro casi desafiante.

—A mi no me importa que tipo de relación tengas con Hinamori y desde cuando la tienes… yo solo se que si Hinamori esta embarazada ¡La obligaran a que deje su puesto como shinigami del Gotei 13! ¡Pensaste en ello cuado no la cuidaste!

Rukia mientras tapaba a Hinamori con una frazada del escuadrón, cerró los ojos pensativa al escuchar las palabras de Renji.

—¿Qué no la cuide? –Toushiro golpeo con su puño la mesa de su escritorio–. ¡Yo siempre he cuidado de Hinamori!

—Si, eso siempre se ha notado… tu interés más allá de una simple amistad por ella –le retruco el pelirrojo–. Al parecer en la primera oportunidad que tuviste… ¡No te has podido aguantar!

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos como platos y sin pensarlo incrusto su puño en la cara de Renji, que ladeo la cabeza por el impacto. Rukia negó de cabeza, pues esos dos estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo, no podía creer que Hinamori con todo ese alboroto no se haya despertado aun. Entendía la confusión y preocupación de Renji, porque Hinamori era su teniente; pero Hitsugaya también tenía razón, ellos no habían sido ningunos imprudentes porque él y Momo tenían una relación hacia ya demasiado tiempo.

—No hables sin saber, Abarai.

—Yo solo se que Hinamori ahora esta en problemas –dijo finalmente Renji.

—Te dije que yo me haré cargo del asunto –espeto el albino

—¡Ella es mi teniente, dame una explicación!

Toushiro lo miro con seriedad notando como Renji le sostenía dicha mirada. Finalmente el capitán de cabellera blanca hablo:

—Hinamori y yo hace diez años que mantenemos una relación, nunca quisimos darlo a saber porque… creímos que era lo mejor.

—¿Diez años? ¡Diez años dices! –Renji expreso desconcertado–. ¿Creyeron que era lo mejor? ¿Sabes lo que pienso…? ¡Que tú eres el único que lo creyó mejor! Eres un egoísta Hitsugaya, nunca te pusiste a pensar en la situación en la que ponías a Hinamori.

Hitsugaya apretó sus puños.

—Renji dejemos a Hitsugaya-taicho tranquilo, él y Hinamori-san necesitan hablar cuando ella despierte –hablo Rukia–. ¡Vamos, Renji!

El joven pelirrojo no dijo nada, sabia que se había sobrepasado, pero tenia que aclarar la situación de Momo, por ese motivo iría a hablar con el Comandante General para que tuviera un plus de consideración con Hinamori, ella no podía dejar de ser una shinigami por la imprudencia que había cometido junto a Hitsugaya. Así lo veía Renji, quien en silencio salio de aquella oficina en compañía de Rukia.

Toushiro finalmente suspiro… las cosas no le habían salido como le hubieran gustado. A pesar de las complicaciones que un bebé podría traer –a decir verdad, ya traía– quería darle la noticia a Hinamori de una manera en la que ella se tomara bien la situación, no todo ese lío que se termino convirtiendo aquel tema.

Sabia que Renji tenia todo el derecho de pedir una explicación –lo de Matsumoto era distinto, a ella el enojo se le iría, estaba seguro que se encontraba enrollada por el tema que algo tan jugoso había pasado en frente de sus narices y ella ni enterada, mas allá de ello no pasaría–, pero Abarai era el capitán de Hinamori, seguramente este iría a hablar con el Comandante General de seguro, pero él y Unohana ya se habían presentado ante Yamamoto y este ya había dado su veredicto.

Hitsugaya se había hecho responsable de absolutamente todo y Unohana había pedido comprensión de la situación, ya que el Capitán Comandante se había mostrado enojado y severo, reclamándole a Hitsugaya por su irresponsabilidad. Primero por no tomar a la joven en serio y no hacer las cosas como se debía, es decir, esposarse y luego dar frutos en su relación, esa no era la actitud ni el ejemplo que debía dar un capitán. Y segundo porque por ese temita ahora tenia la baja de una guerrera de elite como lo era Hinamori, el viejo a pesar de su actitud áspera siempre había mostrado un deje de paciencia y consideración con Momo –pues a pesar de lo sucedido con Aizen jamás la considero menos que los demás tenientes–.

Ahora debían hacer las cosas bien, siempre había estado en el plan de ambos formalizar, pero las cosas se habían dado así…

Toushiro se acerco hacia Momo, mirándola fijamente y notando la respiración pausada de la joven. Era tan sencillamente hermosa que a veces lo abrumaba, ella hacia latir rápidamente a su corazón. Y ya no era un secreto, al parecer.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Rangiku se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los techos de los edificios del Seireitei observando el cielo y tal vez tratando de superar su enfado, en el momento que sintió que una presencia se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado: era Nanao.

—¿Sigues enojada, Rangiku-san?

—Uf… no se… –suspiro finalmente–. De verdad que quiero enojarme con todas mis fuerzas, porque Hinamori es mi amiga ¡Ella debió confiar en mi! Yo la podría haber aconsejado, no… no se… De mi taicho lo comprendo, yo soy su teniente no su consejera personal, además de que jamás desde que nos conocemos tratamos de esos temas ¿Pero Hinamori? ¡Hinamori es mi amiga! ¿Entiendes lo idiota y ridícula que me siento, Nanao?

—Yo…

—¡No! No lo comprendes… Yo como una estupida hablándole de mi capitán de cómo le hacia citas a ciegas… y… y… ella… ¡Ash! ¡No me quiero ni imaginar como se sintió Hinamori con lo de la hermana de Ichigo! Que estupida y ridícula me siento…

—Ah –suspiro Nanao–. ¿Lo estas comprendiendo? Yo aquel día a Hinamori la vi realmente triste, ahora comprendo porque.

Matsumoto cerró sus ojos.

—Si, que tonta fui… creo que ya no puedo estar enojada, entiendo que tal vez ellos hayan tenidos sus razones, seguramente mas por parte de mi capitán y Hinamori lo respeto en ese sentido. Pero… no puedo dejarla sola ahora, es una situación complicada para una shinigami mujer –de repente se levanto de un brinco e inflando sus cachetes de manera graciosa a la vez que alzaba su puño de forma triunfante–. ¡Ella va a tener un bebé! Y no puedo dejarla sola, Hinamori necesita de mi ayuda, además… ¡No puedo permitir que esa criaturita salga igual de amargado y gruñón como mi taicho! ¡Claro que no!

Nanao sonrió a la vez que se acomodo sus gafas, al parecer Rangiku le costo poco volver a ser la misma de siempre.

—Ya no lo grites de esa manera –expreso Nanao–. Mi capitán y el capitán Ukitake pidieron que seamos reservados.

—¿Ah?

Mientras tanto en las afueras del escuadrón numero uno…

—Renji –hablaron al unísono Rukia e Ichigo al ver salir al pelirrojo de la sala principal de la división numero uno.

Abarai suspiro y se quedo parado en su lugar, sin decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué paso? –cuestiono Rukia.

—Nada –respondió con cierta asperaza.

Hicieron silencio por un momento, pero Ichigo y Rukia se sorprendieron en el momento que Renji con su puño golpeo la pared mas cercana. Parecía impotente.

—No se preocupen ya se me va a pasar… es el momento –dijo el pelirrojo sin mas y desapareció con un shunpo.

—¿Y a este que bicho le pico? –expreso Ichigo.

—Tú no entiendes, puky –suspiro Rukia–. Las shinigamis no es que tengan prohibido embarazarse, pero… es algo que no deberían hacer. Pero estoy segura que Renji esta enojado porque Hitsugaya-taicho jamás formalizo con Hinamori, no se si entiendes, pero él no la esta dejando en una buena posición.

—Comprendo –se sincero Ichigo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Hinamori sintió una pequeña brisa rozar sus mejillas, se refregó con pereza uno de sus ojos hasta abrir ambos con suma sorpresa.

—¡Kya! ¡Me quede dormida! –dio un pequeño brinco arriba del sillón donde se encontraba–. ¿Eh?

—Al fin despiertas, baka –escucho esa voz seria y aguda que solo le podía pertenecer a él, quien estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana que daba la oficina con el resto del Seireitei, Hinamori noto como él se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo–. Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, se hizo de noche y tú aun no dabas señal.

—Gomen ne –se disculpo ciertamente apenada.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Oh? H-Hai… ¿Nanda?

Hitsugaya salto hacia dentro de la oficina y se paro frente a Hinamori mirándola con seriedad y meticulosamente, como esperando a que ella le dijera algo. Momo se acomodo su flequillo nerviosa y bajo la mirada.

El silencio reino por un momento que pareció eterno y por unos segundos incomodo.

—¿Es verdad? –dijo Momo escondiendo sus mirada y llevándose ambas manos hacia su vientre.

No obtuvo respuesta, a cambio de ello sintió el tacto de las manos de Toushiro junto a las suyas en su vientre.

—Es verdad –dijo finalmente él–. Estas embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo.

Momo lo miro entre sorprendida, embellezada y con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos que hacían brillar aun mas sus orbes chocolates.

—¿Estas enojado, Hitsugaya-kun? Fue un descuido mío seguramente…

—Primero que nada no estoy enojado porque vayamos a tener un hijo y no fue un descuido tuyo, es una responsabilidad de los dos.

—Yo te pregunte si estabas enojado, no si estas enojado porque voy a tener un bebé.

Hitsugaya cerró sus ojos, porque lo que decía Momo era un buen punto ya que su semblante era el de un hombre serio y molesto por algo en particular, Hinamori si que lo conocía.

—Yo estoy enojado conmigo mismo… porque no te cuide como era debido, fui un irresponsable y ahora… ahora te deje en un lugar que no te mereces.

—Hitsugaya-kun…

—Hinamori jamás debí ocultar lo nuestro, jamás debí dejarte en las sombras como si fueras alguien que no debe ser visto, cuando eres lo mas import…

Toushiro no logro terminar su frase y palabras porque sintió el leve contacto de los labios de Hinamori sobre los suyos, dándole un casto y dulce beso, que él no tardo en corresponder. Al separarse se miraron directamente a los ojos…

—No te sientas culpable, Hitsugaya-kun… fue decisión de los dos, compartámoslo –ella sonrió levemente–. No voy a negar que me siento rara y algo extraña, pero creo que podré ir adaptándome… es nuestro hijo.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –expreso Hitsugaya de manera tan repentina y seca que hizo que Momo lo mirara sorprendida y pusiera una ceja en alto.

—¿Acaso te obligo el Comandante General?

Toushiro la miro confundido, por una parte ella tenía razón, pero Hinamori más que nadie sabía que en su totalidad no era así.

—¿Me lo vas a negar, Hitsugaya-kun? –exigió en su pregunta–. Porque te conozco y se que seguramente fuiste a dar la cara y hacerte responsable frente al Comandante General.

—¡Si es verdad! –se paro y frunció el ceño–. Fui frente al Comandante General porque no quiero que te suspendan o que por mi culpa tengas problemas y que…

En ese momento Renji, como Rangiku, Ichigo y Rukia que se dirigían hacia el escuadrón diez para ver a Hinamori frenaron en seco al escuchar el grito de la teniente de la quinta; Renji mas que nadie sabia y reconocía dicho tono de voz, paro sus pasos y con la mirada dio a entender a los demás que debían esperar a que esos dos terminaran su pequeña discusión.

—¡Claro! Siempre es así… ¡Por tu maldita responsabilidad! Solo actúas por tu deber como capitán ¡Porque es eso solo lo que te importa!

Toushiro abrió los ojos como platos y enarco las cejas de manera enojosa por las palabras de Hinamori.

—¡Eso no es cierto! –le retruco.

—¡Si lo es! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¡Y solo porque Yamamoto-Sou-taicho te lo exigió! ¿Qué más me vas a pedir? ¡Ya se! Que oculte que estoy embarazada para anunciarlo después de la boda ¿No es así?

Renji que escuchaba –al igual que los demás– cerró los ojos con frustración, él había hablado con Yamamoto y sabia que el Comandante General había exigido eso en especial, pues no era una excelente imagen de una teniente y un capitán la situación en particular que estaban viviendo, las costumbres modernas no estaban bien visto en la Soul Society aun. Además que el anciano había dicho que era lo menos que podían hacer Hinamori e Hitsugaya ya que él no suspendería a la teniente por su embarazo.

—¡Hitsugaya-kun-baka! –grito Hinamori al borde del llanto, dándole con un cojín en la cara.

—¡Hinamori sabes que no es así!

—¿Me vas a negar que no te lo exigió?

—¡No lo niego! –exclamo bastante molesto con la situación en si y porque Momo no lo dejaba explicarse y él que tampoco encontraba las palabras justas.

—¡Ves!

Hitsugaya se acerco a ella y la tomo con fuerza de los hombros.

—¡Maldita sea Hinamori! ¡Solo me convertí en shinigami y en un capitán para protegerte, para estar a tu lado! –ella pareció reaccionar y abrió los ojos asombrada–. Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré…

Momo se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al joven por un segundo para luego corresponderle dicho gesto.

—No quiero ser una carga para ti, Shiro-chan –expreso mas calmada y llorando levemente.

—Nunca lo serás, tonta –le acaricio su largo cabello chocolate con una de sus manos–. Sabes que yo siempre quise hacerte mi esposa, perdón por esta situación… yo no quería que se diera así.

—Lo se…

En ese preciso momento, Rangiku abrió la puerta de dicha oficina sorprendiendo a Hinamori, pero haciendo que Hitsugaya se enojara. Ambos se separaron al ver que Matsumoto no venia sola.

—¡Buenas! –expreso con su siempre alegría la rubia teniente, que cargaba consigo una enorme oso de peluche–. ¿Ya despertaste, Hinamori?

—¡H-Hai! –respondió Momo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—¿Cómo se siente, Hinamori-fukutaicho? –pregunto amablemente Rukia.

—Bien, mucho mejor –sonrió con alegría.

—¡Mira lo que te trajimos, Hinamori! –Matsumoto le entrego el gran oso de felpa–. ¡Es un regalo de los cuatro! –expreso haciendo alusión a ella, Rukia, Renji e Ichigo.

Hinamori recibió muy contenta dicho regalo y en ese instante de tiempo se dio cuenta que ellos sabían de su embarazo y ya también de su relación con Hitsugaya, levanto su mirada mirando a Renji y Rangiku.

—No digas nada –resto importancia Renji moviendo una de sus manos en el aire–. Esta bien, si tú estas bien.

—Abarai-kun –susurro, teniendo como respuesta una palmadita en la cabeza por parte de su amigo.

—Eso si cuando Kira se entere se querrá cortar las venas con Wabiske –argumento al aire Renji, haciendo que Hitsugaya lo fulminara con la mirada, Ichigo lo observara confundido y Rukia le pegara un puñetazo en el cachete.

—¡Oye! –le reclamo a la joven Kuchiki.

—¿Kira-kun? –cuestiono Momo confundida–. ¿Por qué haría una cosa así?

—Por nada –respondió secamente Hitsugaya.

En eso Rangiku agarro del brazo a Momo susurrándole:

—Ya no estoy enojada contigo, de verdad.

—Rangiku-san…

—A cambio de ello tendremos una larga charla de chicas en donde me contaras todo –le guiño un ojo haciendo sonrojar a Hinamori por aquella insinuación.

—Matsumoto –susurro Hitsugaya con veneno asustando a su teniente por ello.

Mientras Ichigo observaba a Toushiro recordando lo que había oído segundos atrás _"¡Maldita sea Hinamori! ¡Solo me convertí en shinigami y en un capitán para protegerte, para estar a tu lado!"_ Ichigo entendía a Hitsugaya a la perfección. Sonrió para sus adentros, el mismo Toushiro luego de la batallada Guerra de Invierno y cuando le devolvieron sus poderes shinigami le había dicho que él como shinigami sustituto había logrado cambiar a la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo ahora estaba convencido de que no había sido él solo sino que tal vez la camada de antiguos shinigamis había sido reemplazada por otros que ya venían en si con un verdadero cambio encima.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cinco meses después…

—Ah –suspiro Hinamori al salir al pequeño balcón de su hogar, que se encontraba en las zonas de la décima división–. Que hermoso día.

Y no se equivocaba porque la primavera estaba empezando a dar sus frutos y los pétalos de los cerezos se mostraban alegres por cada rincón de la Sociedad de Almas, y llegaban alegres rozándoles la piel. Aspiro el rico aroma a paz que el ambiente mantenía, llevándose ambas manos a su ya abultado, pero pequeño vientre.

—¿Cómo te sientes, bebé? –sonrió con ternura, mientras le hablaba a su barriguita, siempre lo hacia e Hitsugaya le decía que a veces hablaba sola como si fuera loca–. ¿Sabes? Ya tengo muchas ganas de ver tu carita.

—¿De vuelta hablando sola?

Ella se volteo con el ceño levemente fruncido y sus cachetes inflados.

—¡Le estoy hablando a nuestro bebé!

Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado con gracia, se acerco hacia ella y le extendió la mano en donde como siempre había una rosa que parecía de cristal, pero en realidad estaba hecha de hielo.

—¡Oh! –Hinamori se sonrojo y la tomo entre sus manos–. ¡Es hermosa! Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun.

Él no dijo nada, pero a cambio recibió un dulce beso por parte de su esposa.

—¿Tienes hambre? –hablo Momo.

—Un poco –se hizo el distraído y ella rió por lo bajo.

—¡Eres un glotón, Shiro-chan!

—¿Nani? –se le ensancho una venita en la sien–. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú cocines rico!

Y mientras Hinamori se adentra a la cocina con su rosa de hielo entre sus manos, Hitsugaya trataba de justificar su presencia en dicho lugar. Todo iba encuadrando en esa misma escena, porque su amor era como un rompecabezas que encajaba a la perfección en sus destinos, cada pieza, cada parte… era un todo destinado a prevalecer.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

En las noches del Seireitei siempre era la misma historia desde que toda la Sociedad de Almas vio casarse al capitán de la décima división con la teniente de la quinta, quienes luego anunciaron la llegada de su primer hijo: Kira se dejaba ir en el alcohol.

—Dios mío –suspiraron Renji e Ichigo al ver al teniente de la tres tirado en las puertas del bar de siempre, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y ebrio.

—Hinamori-kun… ¡Porque! –grito al aire revoleando la botella de sake que tenia en la mano hacia el asfalto.

—¡Pasaron siete meses! ¡Ya supéralo, Kira! –grito Renji quien le dio una buena patada en la cara a Kira haciéndolo volar por los aires.

—¿No crees que te excediste? –le cuestiono y reprocho Ichigo al ver como Izuru caía al piso.

—Itai, itai, itai –se quejaba Izuru con su cara de lleno en el suelo.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo cuando dijiste que Kira se querría cortar las venas con Wabiske ¡Quien lo dijera! –Ichigo se froto el mentón–. Así que también estaba enamorado de Hinamori.

Izuru se reincorporo sentándose de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Con Wabiske? –expreso confundido Kira, hasta que entendió la idea y sintió como se le prendía la lamparita–. ¡Ohhh! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ¡Arigato, Kurosaki Ichigo!

—¿Ah? –lo miraron confundidos Ichigo y Renji.

Para de un momento ver como Izuru Kira salía correteando hacia su escuadrón en busca de su zampacto –que por cierto tenia portando en su cintura– para decirle adiós a ese mundo tan cruel, bajos los efectos del alcohol.

—¡Idiota! –Renji apunto a Ichigo con su índice–. ¡Yo no me haré cargo de la muerte de Izuru! ¡No dudare en decir que tú le diste la idea!

Ichigo se puso azul del terror y de la culpa, sin dudarlo salio tras los pasos del teniente de la tercera.

—¡M-Matte, Kira! –bajo el cielo oscuro solo se escuchaba el grito del joven de cabello naranja–. ¡K-Kiraaaaa!

Era cuestión del destino, a veces… así de gracioso.

**Fin.**

[xxxx]

¡Se termino!

Cha, Chan, Cha, Chan… Colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

¿Les gusto? A mi entender estuvo simple y sencillo, pero creo que se merecía un final así, pues fue una historia cortita y tuvo escenas de todo tipo. La termine con una escena graciosa porque no se… no quería hacerlo muy meloso y acaramelado. Los momentos románticos entre los protagonistas estuvieron en su tiempo, y aquí también pero implícito.

Aclaración: Creo que ya lo había hecho en el primer capi, pero por las dudas… Renji no es el capitán del escuadrón cinco, pero tome a este personaje porque aun no se sabe que sucedió con los puestos de capitanes vacíos entre ellos el del escuadrón cinco. Bueno, eso era todo.

¡Gente nos estamos leyendo en otras de mis historias!

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**

¡Ja-ne!


End file.
